The Twelve Chosen
by Zorina Black
Summary: After the war, Harry starts having odd dreams, Professor Trelawney makes a new prophecy that has nothing to do with Harry although he might benefit from it and Harry and the Order find out something about Sirius that changes their lives a bit. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Post DH. No epilogue. I might use some scenes from the movies. Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, or Sirius wouldn't have died and neither would have Fred. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**2****nd**** of May, 1998, The Forbidden Forest. **

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between his numb fingers, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw his parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as he stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 34 "The Forest Again") 

In the tension of the moment, no one, including Harry, noticed the small stone brighten of a pale white light and the light dissolve suddenly, leaving the stone a common pebble.

**9****th**** of May, 1998, The Burrow.**

_It was dark. _

_He opened his eyes, but nothing changed. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_It was cold and wet. _

_He was in the water. _

_Panicking, he screamed. Bubbles were visible on the surface of the dark lake but no one was there to notice them. _

Harry Potter woke up with a start.

He sat still in his bed, in the dark, as the pale light of dawn shyly started to reach the room the boy shared with his best friend, Ronald Weasley.

The sensation of panic of the dream lingered in Harry's mind and he jolted in surprise when Ron snored loudly.

It took him a few minutes to understand where he was and that everything was fine. By the time he felt completely safe, the smell of breakfast had already reached him and he decided to go downstairs to help.

Only a week ago, on the 2nd of May, Harry Potter had won against the Dark Lord Voldemort.

The week had passed in a blur, attending funerals and, after that, so many parties that Harry was sure he had more than regained the weight he'd lost while being on the run with his best friends, Ron and Hermione. Any normal seventeen year old going would be worried about gaining weight, but Harry was far from normal and after everything he'd been through, he found worrying over his weight a blissful and refreshing change.

Harry was now living with the Weasleys at the Burrow. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to stay or leave. He didn't want to impose, especially now that he was followed by reporters every time he stepped outside, but he didn't feel like leaving either. Where would he go? He had inherited the house of Number 12, Grimmauld Place from his godfather Sirius Black but he didn't want to live there because it was too painful to remember how Sirius had suffered, wandering around those rooms alone.

Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend and the sister he'd never had, was staying at the Burrow as well, but she spent most of her time looking for her parents in Australia with Ron's help, which left Harry alone with the other Weasleys most of the time. Not that Harry complained: after all, Ron and Hermione had asked if he wanted to join them and he had refused and he could spend a lot of time with Ginny. Nevertheless, it was incredibly painful for him to pretend he believed Mrs Weasley when she said she was fine while Harry had just walked on her crying her eyes out.

Harry felt responsible for every single death in this war. So many people had died to protect him, or at least support him. It was terribly weird to see George wander through the rooms of the house like a ghost with a hole where his ear should be. It was like looking at a picture ripped in two parts.

And Fred had been only one of the many casualties of the war.

Harry had thought for a brief moment to ask Andromeda Tonks if she would have him in the house with her, as her not even one year old grandson, Teddy Lupin, was his godson and was now orphan. Harry knew he would have to be present in Teddy's life, not only because of his role as godfather, but also because he too had lost his parents when he was but a baby. How could he ask Andromeda to take him in when he'd been the cause for her daughter and son-in-law's deaths?

Now that Remus Lupin, who, after Sirius's death, had been the last link Harry had with his late parents, was dead along with his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, Percy Weasley, the Weasleys' third son, who, after a terrible row with his father, had deserted his family and was very happy about having his family back again, despite his brother's recent death, had taken his place as official comforter, so Harry was happy to see him sitting at the kitchen table when he came down for breakfast. Harry was still rather shaken by the confusing dream he'd had and didn't really want to be alone with Mrs Weasley despite how much he enjoyed the woman's company.

"Oh, good morning, Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley said far too briskly when Harry entered the kitchen. Harry glanced at Percy who nodded shortly at him and knew instantly that the woman had been crying until now. "Andromeda's coming for lunch!"

Harry understood now why Mrs Weasley seemed more cheerful. They had all seen Teddy Lupin only once, at the child's parents' funeral, and everyone had absolutely adored little Ted Lupin. The baby would really help their mourning, he reminded them that they had the chance to build a future, a better world for Ted and a future generation to live in. Harry had never told anyone this, but when he had used the Resurrection Stone his parents, Sirius and Remus had appeared and he had had the chance to see them one last time. Remus had said that he had fought in an effort to create a better world for his son and Harry was determined, as were the others, to build it in Remus's stead. Harry had lost almost all his loved ones but he wouldn't let their efforts to create a better world to be in vain.

Harry remember that Mrs Weasley had told Andromeda that she could count on them for anything she needed. Andromeda had glanced to the side but the funeral was so crowded with members of the Order of the Phoenix and students and staff of Hogwarts that Harry couldn't tell if she was just seeing if someone inappropriate was listening or if she was looking for something. Mrs Weasley had asked if she could do something but Andromeda had just requested if she could gather them all and give an announcement.

Harry had been worried that she'd wanted to leave the country, as many wizards were doing, but Andromeda just explained that she had something to tell.

Few hours after breakfast, Harry had won the battle against Mrs Weasley and was allowed to help setting the table at the very least.

Andromeda was very punctual as she appeared in the fireplace exactly at noon as they'd decided. She was carrying Teddy with one arms and another child who immediately hid behind her robes when the Weasleys and Harry (Ron and Hermione were still in Australia) all gathered in the living room to welcome her in the house.

The silence was complete (only Percy was quite confused) as Andromeda ruffled the two year old child's dark hair and he stared curiously at the people in the room. "Don't be shy, dear, no one's going to harm you." she said with a smile. She sighed and looked up at the Weasleys and Harry. "This is Sirius's son."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry heard the Weasleys gasp in unison, even George, who rarely reacted at anything now. On his part, Harry felt himself freeze, as if someone had made him swallow ice cubes and they'd landed heavily in his stomach.

Sure, the child was a Black. Those dark hair were just like Sirius's and the child's eyes were as silvery as his father's had been. But… how could Sirius have had a child and hidden him? Especially since he'd obviously had it after he'd met Harry!

"Sirius didn't even know he was going to be born when he died." Andromeda explained as if she had read his thoughts. "Dora brought him home. His mother had just had him and trusted him in her care, before she died."

"Who was his mother?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Emmeline Vance."

Everyone stayed quiet, shocked.

Emmeline Vance had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix who had died just a few weeks after Sirius did. Harry remembered his first encounter with her, when he'd found her looking curiously at Muggle cooking electro-domestics, that day in which the Order had come to collect him at Number 4, Privet Drive. She was beautiful and kind and compassionate, he could well see Sirius falling in love with her, especially when he was so miserable about being restricted in Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius and Emmeline…?" Mr Weasley breathed.

"Oh, God…" Mrs Weasley chocked.

Harry stared at the child, who obviously felt rather uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him and he didn't have a clue why…

Harry felt his throat burning. So Sirius hadn't really vanished behind that Veil, had he? He had left a part of him inside this clueless child, his son… and Sirius didn't even know he was going to be a father… he would have absolutely loved it! Maybe he would have been more careful if he knew.

Harry had always thought that Sirius's death was his fault, even if everyone told him it wasn't. He had almost believed it, but now, looking at Sirius's child and knowing that if not for him, this kid could have his parents – his father at the very least – it was the same he felt when he'd seen Teddy. Harry knew only too well how terribly alone one feels as an orphan. You can be surrounded by friends, but no one can replace parents… and Sirius had been the closest thing to a father Harry had ever had after James Potter died!

Harry knelt in front of the little child, to be eye-level with him. Mrs Weasley had explained to him that that calmed children. "Hi." he said with a smile. "I am Harry."

"Hi." the child answered, still hiding behind Andromeda's gown.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Regulus."

Harry glanced towards Andromeda. He didn't have anything against Sirius's brother (even more now that he knew that he had betrayed Voldemort and tried to bring him down; and he felt sick that his godfather had died before knowing the truth), but he was quite sure that Sirius was still mad at Regulus for being a Death Eater.

Andromeda smiled softly as if she had read his mind. "You know, Harry, Sirius used to say many things that he didn't really mean. He didn't hate Regulus. In fact, he really loved him, that's why he was so mad at him. So I thought that he would have liked for his son to have Regulus's name." her smile faltered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Remus and Dora agreed with me."

"But why haven't you said anything before?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well, it was Emmeline's specific will, to wait for Reggie to be presented so that the Death Eaters wouldn't try to kill him." Andromeda grimaced. "You can imagine how much Bellatrix would have loved to kill Sirius's son."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Oh, yes, they could imagine perfectly.

**11****th**** of May, 1998, The Burrow. **

Harry was sitting on the sofa, a cup of tea in his hands, staring absent-mindedly through the window at Ginny, George and Percy playing Exploding Snap on the garden table.

It had been two days since he had been introduced to little Regulus. By evening, that day, he had told Andromeda that he wanted to be listed as guardian if anything was going to happen to her. Andromeda had barely smiled, shifted Ted in her arms and admitted that he was already on the list, Emmeline had thought that Sirius would have liked that.

The morning after, Harry, sole beneficiary of Sirius's inheritance, had gone to Gringotts and had put some of his money in the vault Emmeline had set up for her son. Andromeda had refused to use it until Regulus was of age and could take care of his own money, as she was more than capable of providing for the child.

However, it was not the child that concerned him at the moment; Regulus was great, Ron and Hermione were going to love him.

The fact was that he had had three weird dreams and that left him uneasy. They were similar to the first one and he had woken panicking as he had at the first dream.

The first of the three had left him particularly shaken as he had been able to recognise the graveyard he'd been when he was fourteen, the same place in which he had to witness Voldemort's return.

He thought that with Voldemort gone he would have been free to have a normal life, or as normal as it could get. Apparently, it was not going to be so.

"_Harry!_"

Harry recoiled so much that the cup fell from his hands, wetting his pants with hot tea. Harry let out a shout of pain, but Hermione had already taken her wand out and yelled '_Scourgify!_'

Ron laughed. "Hey, mate, you were really out of it!" he exclaimed.

Harry didn't laugh. He did smile, but his weird dreams came immediately back to him. He sighed and picked the cup from the floor, then took it in the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a puzzled look and followed him, concerned.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked worried.

"Nothing." Harry lied.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, come on, I thought we were past this. After everything we've been through together, I reckon you can trust us."

Harry shook his head. "It's not that I don't trust you, Ron. You know that I do. I just have something on my mind. It's nothing, really. I feel a bit overwhelmed by this whole situation, that's all; I need to sort it out on my own…"

Ron considered him for a moment. He nodded.

"We understand that, Harry." Hermione said wisely. "But you know you can count on us, don't you? You can share anything you want."

"I know." Harry said with a small smile. "How was Australia?"

"We're still searching." Hermione said, her face anxious.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find them." he reassured her, who smiled gratefully. "Australia is just too big, it's going to take a while."

For a moment, no one talked, then Harry's smile widened changing from a smile to a grin.

"There is something I'd like to share."

**12****th**** of May, 1998, The Burrow. **

_He woke up in pain. _

_He was burning. _

_It was dark, but something akin to silk brushed against his skin, against his hands and legs. _

_It was somehow gentle, yet it terrified him to no end. _

_It was familiar, although he couldn't remember where or when he'd experienced anything like that. _

_He had to get away from it. _

_He had to resurface. _

_Then he would be able to be free. _

_His hand tightened the grasp on the wooden stick he was holding. _

_Somehow, he knew it was a wand, somehow he knew how to use it. _

"Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley's voice woke him more than her knocking on his door. "Breakfast's ready!"

Harry jerked awake and found himself wrapped in the sheets like a mummy.

Cursing, he freed himself of the treacherous sheets and followed Mrs Weasley downstairs, hoping that he was not giving away how terrified he was.

This was the fourth dream he had that week and it was starting to freak him out. This one had been more intense than the other three. He felt nostalgic, even if he didn't know in regard to what.

But something had awoken in him, a deep hole that hurt so much to be nearly physical. Why that haste for freedom? Why that sense of humiliation? Harry contemplated telling Ron and Hermione about these dreams. They felt _real_, that was why Harry felt so uneasy. It was as if he was reading Voldemort's mind again. Yet, reading Voldemort's mind always left him feeling dirty, while these dreams… it was about good people. Harry was sure of it.

Someone elbowed him enough to have him stain the tablecloth when he lost his spoon filled with soup.

Harry looked up. George, Mr and Mrs Weasley were staring at him, some of them with their forks still in mid-air. Ginny was the one who had elbowed him.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, noticing the stains on the tablecloth. "I'll take care of it."

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "Oh, forget it, dear!" she said. "Are _you_ feeling fine?"

Harry hesitated. "I…"

"Don't try and say you're fine, because you obviously aren't!" George growled.

Everyone started and looked at him, surprised, even if there was nothing to be surprised about, really. George had been acting different ever since Fred's death, it was understandable that he felt awful without his twin. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Harry, I…"

"It's alright." Harry assured him. "I had some weird dreams; that's all. I was trying to sort it out."

Glad that it wasn't anything dangerous, although you never knew with Harry, Mr Weasley smiled. "It's going to take a while to recover from everything that happened."

Harry shook his head. "I have a feeling that something's going to happen… I don't know what, but… Not necessarily something bad!" he precised quickly at their terrified looks.

"What _else_ can happen?" Mrs Weasley fretted.

"I have no idea." Harry said sincerely. "But I know that each dream is about a different person… the only thing they have in common is this weird sensation of anxiety and the fact that these people are always waking in the dark. I can't see much. Not even their faces." He paused and put his head in his hand. "The first one was a man, that I could tell, who woke up in water. The second one, well, it was in the graveyard, the one from when Voldemort first returned." they all paled. "I was worried it was about him but the feeling wasn't negative. I've been looking in Voldemort's mind enough to know what _he _feels like and this one was definitely not him. The third one… I don't really know. That one was confusing! The fourth one… it was a woman. She wanted to know what happened to her son." Mrs Weasley shifted in her seat. She knew the feeling. "The last one… it was different. It was as if I'm supposed to know who these people are."

Mr Weasley put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll sort it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Ministry of Magic, London. **

It was a busy day at the Ministry of Magic.

The Hall was crowded with people looking for a job, people who waited to be reassigned to their old place, people who were there just to say that their annoying neighbour was probably a Death Eater.

Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced at Percy Weasley the moment they Apparated there and they both sighed. It was going to be a long morning. It hadn't been easy to deal with the aftermath of the war and it didn't look like the situation was going to quieten any time soon. Despite their own losses, neither Kingsley nor Percy, being the highest authorities of the Ministry at the moment, could afford to spend time away from work.

On top of everything, Kingsley wasn't at all happy to be Minister, if he could say so. He was an Auror and preferred being on the battlefield instead of behind a desk.

The Minister and his Junior Assistant noticed a thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes.

"That's Professor Trelawney." Percy told Kingsley as the woman approached them boldly. "She's the Divination teacher. It's odd she's here, she never leaves the North Tower at Hogwarts, not even for lunch."

"Oh." Kingsley said, but had no time to add anything, because he was immediately addressed by Professor Trelawney.

"Good day to you, Minister Shacklebolt." she smelled a little bit of alcohol and Kingsley had to step back not to be sick at that smell. He'd heard many things about this woman but this was the first time he met her in person. "I was wondering if some measures have been taken about Dolores Umbridge."

"An investigation is pending on Madame Umbridge and I'm confident that she will be convicted."

"I'd like to testify against her. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore I would have lost not only my job but my entire life."

Percy and Kingsley looked at each other. If Trelawney wanted to testify against Umbridge, they would have an even bigger case against the woman. Although there was enough proof for a life sentence to Azkaban, many people wanted Umbridge not only convicted but also humiliated. Neither Kingsley nor Percy felt the need to refuse them. Kingsley hated her enough on his own and Percy had despised her both because she had been in his way to brilliant career in the Ministry but also because she'd given his younger siblings a hard time.

"Very well, Professor Trelawney." Kingsley said with a polite nod. "I'll leave you with Mr Weasley, who is collecting evidence."

Professor Trelawney nodded and Kingsley turned to leave.

"Minister!"

This day was going to be long and the thought had already started to annoy Kingsley to no end. "_What_?" he growled as he turned once again to Percy.

His anger was gone the instant he spotted Professor Trelawney on the floor.

The woman had obviously passed out.

People had formed a big crowd right there in front of the fountain. Kingsley glanced at it in disgust: he had to destroy that thing and put a memorial to the victims of this war in its place.

However, Professor Trelawney got up with the help of Percy and a young woman who seemed to be just out of Hogwarts.

"Are you ok, Professor?" the girl asked worriedly. She was quite pretty, maybe Indian if Kingsley discerned her features right.

Kingsley smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm sure Professor Trelawney is going to be fine the moment we get her a glass of water, Miss…?"

"Patil." the girl answered with a nervous smile. "Parvati Patil. I offered to accompany Professor Trelawney here, since she doesn't leave the castle often."

"Well, Parvati, maybe you would like to fetch a glass of water yourself?"

Parvati nodded eagerly and stepped towards the restroom; in that precise moment, Professor Trelawney gave a shudder and inhaled deeply.

"_They are coming._" her voice came out deep and echoing.

Parvati looked back, her eyes wide in fear. Kingsley was at a loss of words as much as anyone else in the Hall.

Professor Trelawney's eyes were glassy as if she was in some sort of trance.

"_Thanatos is on the move. Those who weren't meant to die are coming back. Thanatos is leading them to the place their spirits were last. When the time is right they will all be in the place they all love. The twelve chosen are coming back. This is Thanatos's gift to wizard-kind._"

She gave another shudder and coughed. Her eyes surveyed the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" she said with her usual soft voice. "I must have passed out. So, Mr Weasley, shall we begin our interview?"

Percy was looking at her with wide eyes. "Pardon?"

"Our interview." Professor Trelawney insisted. "About Dolores Umbridge?"

"Oh!" Percy blinked. "Oh, of course." he adjusted his glasses on his nose, glancing awkwardly at Kingsley, who was at a loss for words himself. "This way, Professor. Follow me."

Percy, Professor Trelawney and Parvati Patil vanished in one of the elevators.

No one spoke.

Kingsley had to take e few deep breaths before he noticed that the whole Hall seemed to be frozen. "Well?" he shouted. "Let's get to work, everybody! There's nothing to see here!"

The room started to empty itself. Ministry employees rushed to their offices and visitors huddled in front of the Wand checking office. Kingsley spotted a reporter scribbling feverishly on his parchment. The new prophecy would appear on the front page of the next _Daily Prophet_.

Only a man stood still in front of Kingsley now.

He was in his thirties, thin, with dark hair and high cheekbones that gave him a haughty look. Although his clothes were dirty with mud, he moved elegantly.

"Can I help you?" Kingsley asked him.

"You're in charge?" the man enquired.

Kingsley couldn't help but feel uneasy in his presence. He had never seen this man, yet he seemed familiar. There was something about him… "Yes, I'm the Minister."

"What happened to Minister Bagnold?" the man asked.

"Bagnold?" Kingsley was seriously dumbfounded now. Millicent Bagnold had retired almost sixteen years before. He told this to the man.

"Sixteen years?" he was clearly confused. "But I…" he closed his mouth and looked away thoughtfully, his hand ruffling his dark hair.

Despite the uneasiness the man gave him, Kingsley approached and made a large gesture with his hand that meant that he wanted to take this somewhere else. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked gently, starting to walk towards the elevators so that he could lead the man to his office.

The man looked up surprised. "Black." he answered as if it was obvious. "Regulus Black."

Kingsley stopped dead.

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Tonks' House. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Andromeda's place.

Hermione and Ron had taken the news of little Regulus Black even better than Harry had expected. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were together now? Were they more sensible to children because they were in a relationship? Harry, who knew nothing about relationship, having had only one other girlfriend beside Ginny, didn't know what to think. Anyway, this was the first chance they'd had to visit Andromeda so that Harry could spend some time with his godson Teddy and Ron and Hermione could meet Regulus as well.

Andromeda invited them to stay for dinner and, when Harry said that he was supposed to spend the evening with Ginny, she said that Ginny was welcome to join them.

Hermione and Harry had insisted to help Andromeda with dinner, while Ron stayed on the floor with a giggling Regulus Black on his back and little Teddy Lupin gurgling on the couch. He had always liked Sirius and he had gone particularly crazy with pleasure when Harry had told him about his son. Regulus seemed to like him better than Hermione as well, but it was probably just because Hermione's name was too difficult for him to say. 'Ron' was much easier to spell than 'Hermione', despite how hard he'd tried.

They all looked up when someone knocked at the door.

"It must be Ginny." Ron told Andromeda, while he tickled Ted enough to have the child giggle happily.

"Ginny?" Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "I thought she would Floo here."

"Dad has probably Apparated with her."

Harry didn't think it was Ginny. She said she wasn't going to be free before at least six o'clock and it was barely half past five. As if to confirm his theory, there was another, impatient knock. Ginny wouldn't knock that impatiently just to get in Andromeda's house.

They all took their wands out. The situation wasn't calm as of yet, there had been several attacks of Death Eaters who wouldn't give up even after Voldemort's defeat.

When Andromeda took the door, she lowered her wand immediately. "Kingsley Shacklebolt!" she said with a sigh of relief. "For Heaven's sake, you scared us!"

"I'm sorry, Andromeda." Kingsley said quickly. "I needed to see you as soon as possible! Something happened at the Ministry!"

Andromeda stepped back so he could enter. "Well, then, come in. What hap…?"

Harry's head popped out in the hall to see Andromeda stiffen as her voice died in her throat.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Diggory House. **

Ever since June 24th, 1995, the fateful day in which Harry Potter had returned from the Triwizard Tournament's third task carrying Cedric's body, Mr and Mrs Diggory had spent their days in silence.

They had stayed in their home, going on with their everyday life automatically, because that was all they could do now that their beloved son was dead. Mrs Diggory would tide the house and get dinner ready for when her husband would be back from work, being careful to tide up Cedric's room first. She knew it was stupid, because her son was dead, they'd buried him and he was not coming back, but Mrs Diggory couldn't restrain that part of herself that thought that doing that was honouring her son's memory.

Mr Diggory would throw himself even more in his work, so he wouldn't have to think that his Cedric should be working at the Ministry now, not turning into bone in a casket twenty feet into the ground.

They'd supported Harry Potter, they didn't blame him, he'd brought back their son's body even after fighting against Lord Voldemort himself. They protested when Minister Fudge made a campaign against Potter, telling people that he was lying to get attention and that Cedric had died in a tragic accident. When they'd seen that no one would listen to them, they'd locked themselves in their house and Mr Diggory had even resigned from his job, disgusted as he was at the Ministry.

Mr Diggory had even fought at the Battle of Hogwarts to honour his son's memory and personally went to congratulate Potter at the Burrow after the boy had killed Voldemort, thus completely avenging his son's death.

Now that Voldemort was dead, the house seemed brighter and livelier than it had been ever since Cedric had died.

Mr Diggory turned on the radio and read his morning paper while his wife fixed breakfast.

They were startled when they heard the unfamiliar sound of a car parking just outside their house. They did live near a Muggle village but of course didn't have any Muggle visitors.

Through the window they could see a tall, thin man bow to say something to the driver and then enter their property. They immediately went to the door to see what this man wanted. If he had business with them he was probably a wizard!

It was a young, handsome man with brown hair and grey eyes.

Cedric Diggory stopped when he saw them on the doorframe.

"Mum, Dad!"

**19****th**** of May, 1998, The Burrow. **

Ginny Weasley frowned at her mother.

"Mum, I really have to go. I don't want to be late, Andromeda's waiting for me."

"Yes, Ginny, I know. The moment you're done with those dishes you're free to go." Molly smiled at her daughter's frown and kissed her forehead. "Thank you very much, dear."

Ginny smiled back, in spite of herself. She couldn't stay mad at her mother. These days had been hard for everyone and the pain of Fred's loss was still too sharp.

There was a polite knock on the kitchen's door.

"Hello?"

A head popped in: untidy jet-black hair and a pair of rounded spectacles…

"Harry!" Ginny smiled and left the dishes to hug her boyfriend. "I told you there was no need to pick me up…"

A good-looking woman with long auburn hair and bright green eyes was looking at her quizzically. Ginny stared back, still not letting go of Harry.

And finally, the woman spoke.

"Er – would you please let my husband go?"

"Your h –"

Baffled, Ginny let go of him.

Indeed, it was not Harry, now that she looked at him. But he looked a lot like him. Although his eyes were brown, his nose was a bit bigger and he was in his thirties like the woman with him, Ginny felt justified for her mistake. Her eyes lingered on the man, who glanced at the woman with him as if to ask her what was going on. Ginny followed his eyes to the woman's green eyes. Bright green eyes…

"Your boyfriend's name is Harry?" the man asked gently. Ginny nodded, dumbfounded, her eyes going from the woman with the bright green eyes to the man who resembled her boyfriend so much. "It's a lovely name! I'm sure he's a fine young man and that he wouldn't want for you to go and hug strangers like that."

The woman frowned when she saw Ginny blush furiously. "Oh, for God's sake, James, stop teasing her." Lily Potter approached Ginny. "Listen, dear, we're sorry to bother you, we were following the trail of my husband's Invisibility Cloak. It seems to be here for some reason. We're looking for Albus Dumbledore."

Ginny felt a pang of pain fill her heart at the mention of the Headmaster. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She was at a loss for words. The couple who stood in front of her, holding hands waiting for her to speak… these two were her boyfriend's parents, her boyfriend's _deceased_ parents!

Suddenly, her mother's voice filled the air. "GINNY!"

Mrs Weasley burst out of the kitchen door in a blur of brown robes and red hair. "Ginny, Ron just Fire-called! You won't believe it! Kingsley's there at Andromeda's place and says that Professor Trelawney made a real prophecy! He said we have to go to the Ministry, that Percy will explain eve – ARGH!" she shrieked when she noticed Lily and James Potter looking at her perplexed.

Ginny sighed and Lily stepped toward Mrs Weasley, looking at her as if she was trying to recognize her. "You're… Molly, right?" she asked gently, her brows furrowed as she tried to understand why the other woman looked so much older than she thought she would be. "Molly Weasley?"

"Molly Weasley?" James repeated, surprised. "Gideon and Fabian's sister?"

Mrs Weasley gasped at the mention of her brothers, but one look from her daughter had her come back to her senses. She took a moment to herself to calm down then looked up at Ginny first and then at the couple in front of her.

"Yes, yes, I am Molly Weasley…" she took a deep breath. Her voice was trembling and she had to swallow to be able to speak again. "You must be James and Lily Potter. We've never met, but… well you look a lot like your son."

Lily gasped. "Harry!" she cried. "You know where he is? My little baby!"

Ginny knew this was not the moment to see the fun part in this rather unreal scene. She had learned to see the best in people and things, Fred and George had taught her this. She hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, it surely was astounding, but Harry had the chance to see his parents. And she couldn't help but snort at the thought of how the three Potter would handle the fact that Harry was not a toddler at all but, well, a seventeen-year-old who was going to turn eighteen in a month.

James and Lily glanced at her. "Did I say something funny?" Lily asked; her face was pale with worry at the thought of her baby boy alone somewhere. It was clear from her face that she was wondering what was funny about her being worried about her baby boy was alone somewhere.

"Well…" Ginny started, forcing herself to stop giggling, because Mrs Potter's concern was perfectly normal. "The fact is that Harry… Harry's seventeen now. He –" she stopped and glanced at her mother, not knowing how to explain to the shocked couple what was going on.

"Listen." Molly said, taking the situation in her hands. James and Lily looked at her, their heads snapping eagerly in hope of any news about their son. "We don't know much more than you do. It is pretty upsetting for us too, I think it's better if we head to the Ministry; we've got to go anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. In answer to the question about the identity of the twelve chosen, I'll list them: Regulus, James, Lily, Cedric (I've seen some Fanfictions like this but I've never seen one where he comes back to life), Sirius (Sirius's return was the whole point of this Fanfiction at first, as I'll never forgive JK for killing him off), Remus, Tonks, Snape (brought back for the sole purpose of having him resume his friendship with Lily, I hate him but I understand that he was good and he deserves another chance, which I'm still not sure he won't blow away), Ted Tonks (he had just a few scenes but I liked him), Dobby (how can I not bring Dobby back?), Moody (the same as for Dobby) and Fred of course. **

**For those who will say that Dumbledore should be back, I'll answer that there is more than one reason for him not to be back: first of all, I hate him just as much as Snape because of how he treated Sirius by locking him in Grimmauld Place, and secondly, when his hand was cursed he was 'diagnosed' to have only one year left, so he would be dying in like a month after he's back anyway. **

**They are all coming back as they would have been if they weren't killed, which means that those who died by Killing Curse will be fine but Sirius, for example, is said to be hit by a Stunning Spell or something, so he would feel a bit off. **

**As for where they're waking, as the prophecy said, they're waking where their spirit was last, which means that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus wake in the Forbidden Forest because Harry called their spirits with the Resurrection Stone, and Tonks and Fred will wake at Hogwarts. The same goes for the others. **

**Enjoy! **

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Ministry of Magic, London. **

James and Lily Potter stepped out of the fireplace of the Ministry of Magic for the first time in seventeen years, yet Ginny was not sure they realized it had been so long.

She and her mother led the way, the couple following and eyeing with disgust the sculpture that had marble wizards supported by marble Muggles and the terrible writing 'Magic is Might'.

"That's horrible!" Mrs Potter commented, getting closer to her husband for protection.

James encircled her shoulders with an arm an puller her closer, so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. He was openly outraged by the monument. "If Harry destroyed Voldemort, then why is that thing there?"

"Kingsley told Arthur he's already given the order to destroy it but the Ministry is in chaos at the moment. It will take a while to rebuild the wizarding world, just like it was last time…"Mrs Weasley explained. "The first week of the war was mostly funerals, you know. Lots of people died in the Battle of Hogwarts, including my son Fred…" she trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. Ginny took her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Lily said sympathetically when Mrs Weasley's voice broke. As a mother, a mother whose son had been targeted by Voldemort, she could understand the feeling.

The Ministry was oddly empty and dark. It reminded Ginny of that night, two summers ago, when she along with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville had joined Harry in a crazy quest to save Harry's godfather Sirius, who had ended up dead anyway.

Ginny brushed the tears away angrily: Sirius's death was still painful to her, even after two years and all the losses happened in the War. She had held Sirius dear, even addressing him her private diary after his death (and this time it wasn't a cursed diary, Fred and George had bought her a new diary at the Muggle paper shop in Ottery St. Catchpole he had been her role model for that short year she had had to know him. She had told only her mother after Sirius's death and only because Molly had caught her crying during the summer.

When Harry had tried to dissuade her, Neville and Luna to follow him to the Ministry, Ginny had snapped at him and told him that he wasn't the only one who cared for Sirius and she meant that. Sirius treated her like an adult, listening when she spoke about the silliest things.

No one, not even Harry, knew that they had been good friends ever since he had stumbled upon her while she was going mad over a Transfiguration essay and he had offered to help her. She had been a bit scared of him at first, in fact, she had accepted his help only out of fear, despite Ron's constant promise that Sirius was not a murderer, but then she had grown to worship him. She liked him almost as much as she liked her brother Bill and that was saying something, since she absolutely idolized her older brother.

She had exchanged letters with Sirius, Harry didn't know that, she had written him many times that year. Once, Filch had inspected her private mail and she had explained that 'Starlight(she had later found out from Andromeda that _her_ pet name to her younger cousins was Starshine) was her older cousin who lived abroad.

Suddenly, she thought that James Potter didn't know about Sirius's death. He was going to be devastated about it! Unless… she gasped with joy at the thought. Maybe… Sirius and Fred were going to be back too? And Tonks and Lupin? If the Potters were alive again, maybe Fred was coming back too!

Mrs Weasley led the Potter and Ginny directly to the Minister's office.

They met Perkins, the old wizard who worked with Mr Weasley, who was on his way home. He explained that for some reason the Minister had sent everybody home early and had gone somewhere. "Arthur's been summoned first, Kingsley shut himself in his study with him and Percy and then sent Arthur to give the news to the others members of the Order. As for Percy, I think you'll find him in his office."

Indeed, Percy was in his office, confused yet excited, especially after his mother and sister introduced him to the Potters. He, Ginny and Mrs Weasley told the Potters more or less what had happened since their deaths, how Voldemort had been gone for eleven years and then had started tormenting Harry again and how Harry had finally defeated him just a couple of weeks ago. They didn't go into detail, partly because they didn't know much and partly because they thought it fair for Harry to be the one telling his story to his parents. Percy related how Professor Trelawney had passed out in the middle of the Atrium and had predicted that twelve of the war's casualties had been chosen by Thanatos, whoever this guy might be, to return to life. Of course, now even the two Potters understood what had happened. They were two of these twelve chosen.

"My memory was a bit foggy at first, but now…" James said thoughtfully. "I think _He_ used the Killing Curse on me. I remember a bright green light and we all know what that means…"

"I-I was in the nursery with Harry. I was trying to protect him… _Oh, my baby_!" Mrs Potter cried in anguish.

But the Weasleys smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs Potter…" Percy began.

"Please, call us by our given name." James was quick to say. He seemed to be taking in the news rather well, whereas his wife was crying inconsolably. "So, all in all, we've been dead. _Dead_? For how long?"

"Well, Lily, James…" Mrs Weasley glanced at her children and they nodded. "As we told you, you've been dead for nearly seventeen years. Harry's fine, he actually defeated You-Know…"

"Mum, he's dead now; there's no need to be scared of that vile piece of Ginny reminded her rather satisfied.

"_Language_, Ginny Weasley!" Molly reprimanded automatically. "As I was saying, Harry defeated Voldemort, a month ago."

"_Defeated_ Voldemort?" James breathed, his face shining with pride.

"Our baby boy?" Lily whispered.

"But more of that later." Mrs Weasley said. "Percy, be a dear and tell Kingsley we're here. Is he still at Andromeda's place?"

Percy did as he was told, but apparently, they had already left. Ron had answered the call and told his brother that Kingsley was on his way to the Ministry by now.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?" James asked, but no one answered him.

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Ministry of Magic, London. **

The moment Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Atrium, he found himself engulfed in Ginny's arms. In spite of the disturbing situation and of the surprise he felt when he found his girlfriend at the Ministry, he couldn't help but relax at smelling Ginny's white musk perfume.

"Harry, you won't believe it!"

"Ginny, you won't believe it!"

Ginny let go of him and grinned madly. "Did Kingsley tell you?" she asked.

"Look." Harry said, glancing to the fireplace next to him, out of which stepped Regulus Black. "He's Regulus, you know, Sirius's brother?"

Andromeda was beaming with happiness and Harry could see that Regulus didn't know how to handle it, if he was supposed to be moved or bothered by his cousin's behaviour. Andromeda had been blasted out of the family tree when she had married a Muggleborn. It was understandable that Regulus found odd that she would welcome him with open arms. However, Harry had explained Andromeda how Regulus had sacrificed himself to try and destroy one of the Horcruxes.

"Oh." Ginny smiled at Regulus when he glanced over at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny Weasley." he merely nodded. "You look a lot like your brother."

Regulus's eyes darkened. "I don't have a brother." he said defiantly. His voice was hoarse, kind of like Sirius, but at the moment he seemed to have a bit of a cold. "That blood traitor's not my brother."

"Reggie!" Andromeda protested.

Ginny knew that Sirius and Regulus didn't get along back in the days, because Regulus was their parents' favourite, but she wouldn't have anyone speak ill of Sirius. "You should be proud to be his brother!" she exclaimed and Harry had to hold her back.

"Why?" Regulus growled. "He rejected me first, why should I be proud of him?"

Harry panicked. Hell, he had defeated Voldemort, but how was he supposed to stop Ginny from smacking Regulus with one of her notorious bat-bogey hex? She was pretty skilled in duelling.

However, his eyes fell on the couple behind Mrs Weasley.

They were staring at him, examining every single inch of his face and body. James Potter's face brightened when he smiled and he and Lily walked until they were right in front of their seventeen years old son. "Harry?" he called. "You're Harry, right?"

Lily beamed. "Well, sure he is, Jamesy, just look at him. He is our son!"

Harry went numb.

It felt like it was another person who nodded slowly and another person who was engulfed in a hug.

The boy couldn't and didn't stop himself. He didn't care what others would think at seeing him, Harry Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, crying like a baby in his father's arms. He thought he had the right to be moved to see his parents after being an orphan his whole life.

They were exactly like he'd seen them when he'd called their spirits to guide him to death. James was tall and defiant, and Lily lovely and kind. They only looked older, not a bad kind of old just… well, just fit to be parents to a seventeen years old. And Harry was glad. When he had seen Regulus he had immediately thought of his parents and how they would look. Of course, the chance to be with his parents was worth the awkwardness of having them only a few years older than him, but they would be so much younger than their own friends and it would get embarrassing and if he had to have his parents back he didn't want embarrassing.

After they had all calmed down, James and Lily explained that they in fact remembered facing the Killing Curse's green light now and then that they had woken in the Forbidden Forest. They remembered they should be at home and, not bothering to check their surroundings, they'd gone straight to Godric's Hollow.

Seeing Godric's Hollow so different, they had headed for their house and found it destroyed. They had looked for their most precious things and then remembered that James had lent his Invisibility Cloak to Dumbledore. That was a very precious thing, so James's ancestors had put a Tracing Charm on it in case it was stolen and James and Lily had been led to the Burrow, where Ginny and Mrs Weasley had kindly given them highlights on what was going on.

It hadn't been so difficult to work out that they had come back to life.

"We are very proud of you, Harry!" James said smiling.

"You've been so brave!" Lily said but was puzzled to see her son smiling sadly at that.

It was that those were the same words she had told him in the Forbidden Forest, a few months ago, when he had materialized his loved ones with the Resurrection Stone.

He wanted to tell them this, but he didn't have the time, because a weasel Patronus appeared and spoke with Mr Weasley's voice.

"_I'm at Hogwarts and I've got someone you might want to see, Harry. Quick!_"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note****: since I completely forgot about Colin Creevey, who was supposed to be back at first instead of Ted Tonks, I decided to substitute with him. I like Ted a lot, but I think it's only fair for Colin to have a second chance since he's younger. After all, Andromeda, Tonks and the others all came to terms with his death and, although Andromeda will surely miss her husband, she's going to get in touch with Sirius and Regulus. **

**I once again thank you all for your reviews, which make me wanting to go on with these stories every time I read them! **

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

The Potters, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Percy, Andromeda and Regulus immediately obliged Mr Weasley's request that they go to Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione were still at Andromeda's place, looking after Teddy and little Regulus. Arthur had been sent there first and then to the Burrow, to update the rest of the Weasley family about the latest events.

Andromeda made a Portkey out of a pen Percy offered and they all vanished from the Ministry to find themselves in the school grounds, not far from Hagrid's house.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Percy and Harry gave James, Lily, Regulus and Andromeda a moment to recover from the shock of finding the beloved castle destroyed. Andromeda knew that the castle had been almost burnt to the ground but she hadn't actually seen it, whereas Regulus, Lily and James had absolutely no idea of how much the war had affected the wizarding world.

Once Mr and Mrs Potter, Regulus and Andromeda had recovered because Harry reassured them that the castle's restoration was due to start very soon, they all set off through the grounds and to the castle.

They'd almost gotten to the doors when they heard the familiar loud thumping of Hagrid's boots. They all stopped and turned to him, who was trotting to catch up with them.

"Harry!" he shouted, hugging Harry only because James was partially hid by Lily's form. "I've just heard! Is it true that dead ones are coming back?"

Harry grinned and gestured behind him when Hagrid put him down. "See for yourself!"

Regulus stayed still, giving only a polite nod of the head but James and Lily beamed and waved cheerfully.

"Hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog and embraced them both in a bone-cracking hug, much worse than the one Harry had just endured. Harry, Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Percy and Andromeda laughed.

"Who's the other one?" Hagrid asked, spotting Regulus next to Andromeda.

"Regulus Black." Regulus said politely.

"Ah, yeah. Yer Sirius's brother."

Regulus opened his mouth to answer but Ginny shook her head. "Get over it, you're stuck with being Sirius's brother." she snapped, still angry at him for having spoken badly of Sirius. "There are much worse things to be, like a Death Eater!"

"Back from the dead too?" Hagrid asked. "Remember hearin' somethin' about yeh being dead."

Harry laughed at the casual tone Hagrid was using. "Hagrid, we're going to see Professor McGonagall, why don't you come with us?"

"I s'ppose I could come with yeh. Got Grawpy checkin' the Forest fer me." Hagrid said nodding. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall if I can have him as my assistant…"

"Who's Grawpy?" James asked curiously.

Hagrid grinned. "Of course, yeh wouldn' know!" he said. "He's me half-brother! Met him two years ago when Dumbledore sent me an' Olympe to look for the giants!"

Harry sighed seeing his parents' confused expressions. "It's a long story…" he told James and Lily. "I'll explain everything when we have more time…"

"You're right, Harry." Mrs Weasley said. "I think it's better we hurry up and go to Arthur, see what he wants us to see!"

They all agreed and were going to head to the castle when two voices caught their attention.

"THAT BITCH!" a man's voice shouted. "LET ME GO, REMUS, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT – THAT – _ARGH!_"

For a crazy moment, Harry thought the man had seen them but as he looked better, Sirius Black, wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he died, was kicking a tree in frustration.

"CALM DOWN, SIRIUS, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" shouted the second man, who had light-brown greying hair and a kind face. Remus Lupin looked the same as he did the last time Harry had seen him. Not that Harry would've expected any less. After all, it seemed that those who had come back to life had adjusted to the present time, regardless of how long they'd been dead, and looked as old as they would be if they had lived.

Sirius too looked exactly the same he'd looked when Harry had last seen him, his pale, once-handsome face wasted after the long years in Azkaban, long dark hair and grey eyes.

"Are those…?" James started.

"Yes." Mrs Weasley answered, her eyes watering as she'd always felt guilty of the bad blood between her and Sirius and how she hadn't had the chance to apologise and tell him that she knew he was a good man.

A screech interrupted Sirius and Remus's argument as Buckbeak the Hippogriff galloped past Hagrid and towards Sirius.

Harry and the others, whom Remus and Sirius hadn't noticed yet, watched as Sirius's face brightened and he welcomed the Hippogriff with as much joy as Buckbeak was showing him. "Hey, Beaky!" they heard him exclaim in delight. "What're you doing here, you amazing creature?"

"Hagrid's been taking care of him ever since you died." Remus said and Harry understood that he must've been the one who had woken with Sirius and had explained him that he'd been dead. Did Remus understand that he'd been dead too?

"Oh yeah?" Sirius said, stroking Buckbeak's feathers. "Having fun with Hagrid while I was dead, weren't you?"

Hagrid couldn't bear it anymore. Harry might have been too shocked to see his godfather again but Hagrid couldn't wait anymore and he bolted forward, letting out a howl much similar to the one he'd let out for James and Lily.

Sirius and Remus didn't have the time to react and were held in the bone-cracking strength of Hagrid's hug as the half-giant wept and hit them joyfully on the shoulders so hard that they stumbled forward each time.

"Yeh come here, yeh two!" they heard Hagrid's voice boom. Shaking his head, Harry chuckled to himself and walked over to where Hagrid was hugging Sirius and Remus. "There's someone fer yer ter see!"

"Hagrid, was Remus saying the truth?" Sirius asked. "Have I really been dead for two years?"

"Yes, you were." Harry said loudly.

When Sirius looked up and smiled, Harry was suddenly reminded of the night his godfather had died.

He remembered how he'd wished, while in Dumbledore's office, that he could lift up the Veil and find Sirius who would greet him and welcome him with his laugh like a bark. He felt a lump in his throat when Sirius, alive after two years, right in front of him, did the same.

Without a word, he threw his arms around his godfather's neck.

"Welcome back." Harry's voice was pleasantly distorted by his smile and muffled by Sirius's hair.

Surprised by Harry's unusual show of affection, Sirius returned the hug just as fiercely. He'd always wanted to show Harry that he loved with a hug but all that he had managed was that lame one-armed hug after the Christmas holidays during Harry's fifth year.

"You've never hugged me before." Sirius told Harry in his ear.

"You've never been dead before." Harry retorted. "Don't do this to me ever again! Next time you die, you have to be really old!"

"I'll do my best!"

Sirius couldn't help but let his lips curl up as well. He pushed his godson away and reached out for his face. A pang of misery hit his heart like a knife when he felt that Harry would soon need to shave. "You've grown up." he whispered.

Harry's smile brightened even more. "I'm glad you noticed."

"Has it really been two years?" Sirius asked quietly. "Since we've last seen each other?"

The light in Harry's eyes faltered. "A bit more than two years." Sirius saw his godson's now prominent Adam's apple go up and down in his throat. "Listen, about that… there are rather upsetting news… not bad, just… look, it's going to be weird…"

Sirius smiled fondly, ignoring the sheer anxiety growing inside of him: what was so upsetting that Harry feared to speak about it? After all, hadn't Remus and Harry just told him that he'd been dead for two years? What could be worse than that?

"There's been a prophecy." Harry explained. "I wasn't there, but Kingsley said that Professor Trelawney made it. She said that twelve chosen would come back from death."

Sirius couldn't help but smile softly at that. He opened his mouth to tell Harry to stop joking, but when he looked once again in his godson's eyes he saw hurt. It took him only a moment to realize that he had never laughed at Harry, for no reason, and probably the fact that he had done so now was too much for Harry to bear. "Is it true?" he asked, knowing his godson would answer honestly.

Harry relaxed visibly. "I told you it was going to be weird." he said softly. "But yes, it's true. In fact, as you probably got it already, _you_ are one of the Twelve Chosen."

Sirius just stared at him, unable to speak, his mind numb.

Harry's green eyes were watching him carefully and Sirius knew what his godson was thinking. He was trying to guess what Sirius's reaction at this news would be. Sirius couldn't blame him; after all, he himself did not have the slightest idea of what to think of the present situation.

Then, the question came to him.

"She killed me, didn't she?" he whispered softly. "Bellatrix." once again, Harry's Adam's apple went up and down in his throat. Sirius didn't need any more confirmation. His memory was a bit less blurry now. "She did, didn't she?" Sirius avoided his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm the most pathetic excuse for a godfather the world has ever seen."

Harry held his breath. "Sirius, that's not true…" he began, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Yes, it is, you know that. Molly was right, I've been thinking you were James, sometimes…"

Harry instinctively glanced at the others, worried that Mrs Weasley or, worse, his father would hear this. Thankfully, they'd moved out of earshot, clearly trying to give them a little privacy. Remus, on his part, was trying to look as though he wasn't listening by petting Buckbeak.

"But it's fine with me!" Harry exclaimed. "Sirius, you've been through things that people can't even begin to imagine, it's understandable that you feel confused. Did anyone give you time to recover? To grieve my dad? You've been in Azkaban, then you've been abroad and then Dumbledore kept you locked up again… my point is, you're the only real family I've ever had, I wouldn't want any other godfather! For God's sake, you've been living of rats for a year, just so you could be near me! Who would do that? Mrs Weasley loves me, I know that, but no one will ever, _ever_ take your place!" Harry paused, panting.

He had never felt so excited, but then again he had never admitted aloud what Sirius meant to him, not to Sirius anyway, and he had wanted to tell him since the moment they had met that day, two summers ago, when Harry had come to Grimmauld Place for the first time.

When Sirius had died, Harry had missed him so much, even more knowing that he had never told him that he loved him out loud.

Finally, the boy looked at his godfather: Sirius was looking at him mesmerized and maybe a bit shocked by the sudden and unexpected confession. He knew Harry cared for him, hell, the boy had run to the Department of Mysteries because he thought that he was in danger, but Harry had never told him as much aloud and it felt good. "Thank you, Harry." Sirius said quietly. "It really means a lot to me to know that you care."

Harry smiled back, sadly. "Do you think you feel up to see them?"

"Them?"

"The others." Harry elaborated. He paused. "Not all of the Twelve have come back yet. For now it's just you, Remus…"

"Remus died as well?" Sirius asked worriedly, glancing at his friend who looked shocked for a moment but then nodded.

"Yes, I was fighting Dolohov… he killed me, didn't he?" Remus asked and Harry nodded. "I was just telling Sirius about the battle." his face got pale and anxious all of a sudden. "Harry, is Dora alright?"

Harry hesitated. "She… she was killed by Bellatrix."

"NO!" Sirius and Remus shouted together.

Harry sighed. "I don't know if she's one of the Twelve Chosen, sorry." he said. "Not all of you have arrived yet." to distract Remus from his anxiety he tried to smile. "Have you told Sirius you married her?"

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "'Married'!"

"Er… yes… we got married last summer… it was a quiet thing…"

"You married my little cousin…" Sirius said in shock.

Harry hesitated, regarding his dazed godfather. '_Yeah, the fact that Lupin married Tonks didn't shock me as much as knowing that you had a son…_' he thought, but Andromeda had said that Sirius didn't know about little Regulus, so he decided it was best not to say anything at the present time. Instead, he decided to have fun and embarrass Remus more. "And they have a child, Teddy, who's six months old."

"A child!" Sirius shouted.

'_Oh, Sirius…_' Harry thought trying to hide a smirk. '_How will you react when we tell you that you have a son as well?_'

Sirius was beaming. "Well, Remus, I'm pleasantly surprised that you finally stopped being an idiot and decided to settle down!" Remus smiled back and returned Sirius brotherly hug. "I'm sure Tonks can handle you, but you treat her right or I'll have to curse you!"

Harry smiled at Sirius's eagerness but his smirk faltered as a sudden thought crossed his mind when he noticed the others still waiting for them. "Remus, I need to speak with Sirius alone for a moment, would you mind waiting here?"

Remus nodded but required that Harry hug him before he went. Then, he stood in the spot he was and resumed petting Buckbeak while Harry led Sirius a few meters away, out of earshot of either Remus or the others who were waiting for him not far from the doors of the castle.

"Listen, Sirius, after you died…" Harry sighed. Despite the fact that his parents, Sirius and Remus were all back, it was still painful to think about their deaths. "Well, it was earlier this year… I… I have something to tell you about Regulus, your brother. He's back too, he's just waiting over there…" Harry gestured the group that was furthest away, easily spotted because of Hagrid.

"He's back?" Sirius's face was pale but unreadable. Harry hesitated when Sirius frowned. "What about him?" Black asked warily.

Harry paused, understanding that Sirius probably guessed why he was so cautious about the Regulus matter. "Listen." Harry said firmly. "I don't want to intrude between the two of you, but there is something about him that you really should know. _Before_ you meet him."


	7. Chapter 7

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Ginny, Andromeda, Regulus, Mrs Weasley and James and Lily Potter stayed with Hagrid out of earshot and waited patiently for Harry, Sirius and Remus to stop talking by themselves.

Finally, they saw Harry turn and lead Remus and Sirius towards them.

Sirius seemed to be on the verge of asking something, but the moment he'd called his godson's name his voice faded as he finally noticed James and Lily who were looking curiously towards them to see what had become of their friends.

After a few instants, their eyes grew wide. They had obviously recognised the man with long, dark hair as their best friend seventeen years older, but they couldn't figure out why he didn't look, as he should, as the seventeen years older version of Sirius Black they had imagined.

Harry retreated, a happy smile on his face, as James "Prongs" Potter stepped towards Sirius "Padfoot" Black after such a long separation.

"Sirius?" James said cautiously. "Is it really you?"

"I-I should be saying that to you, James… you've been dead for years…"

"I heard…" James said, still astounded. "Pads, you look different."

"Why, yes, I am older, Prongs. Is it really you? I used to see you many times and then someone would come and tell me I was drunk again…"

James was anxious, now. What was that? Drunk? What was Sirius talking about? James knew that Sirius liked to drink, but none of the Marauders had ever exceeded with alcohol.

He wanted to ask, but he knew it wouldn't be wise. It definitely was Sirius; no other would call him Prongs a part from Moony or Wormtail, but what had happened to his 'brother'? What had happened to that carelessly handsome young man he knew? Who was this broken man? What horrors had he seen in his life?

"Moony?" he called uncertainly.

He glanced over at Remus, who stood on the other side of Harry, looking pale and thin, his light brown hair greying prematurely.

Remus, whose eyes were shining and whose smile was filled with emotion nodded. To James, he too looked as though he'd been through hell. Was it just because of his furry little problem or was it something else? Had he been through whatever Sirius had been through as well?

He looked for his wife's support, but Lily was as bewildered as he was. He glanced then over where he knew his seventeen years old son was. Harry didn't seem shocked as he tugged gently at his godfather's sleeve.

"Sirius, it's alright. You're not drunk and you're not mistaking me with him." James felt his heart lose a beat? What did Harry mean, 'mistake me with him'? "It really is my Dad." Harry said comfortingly.

He had been shocked too when Sirius had mentioned drinking, but he knew that Sirius never had the time for a proper recover after Azkaban, what with being at large or restricted in Grimmauld Place. He could well see his godfather losing himself in alcohol. And, if he had to say it, he had suspected something like that. He remembered the smell of alcohol coming from Sirius when he had gone to Grimmauld Place after Mr Weasley's attack. But then, he realized, his parents didn't know any of it. Harry figured that they expected to see a handsome man in his late thirties maybe married with children and now they couldn't understand.

Lily Potter broke the tension and hugged Sirius.

"Well, Sirius, it's good to see you again." she said lightly. She left Sirius and hugged Remus. "You too, Remus."

James too hugged his best friends and Harry was relieved to see Sirius and Remus snap out of their shock and look happy again.

"Really, Pads!" he exclaimed. "Before we died, we were really worried… you were still acting as if _you_ were the Keeper."

Sirius cringed. "Let's not talk about it, Prongs." he said sadly. "Not now. I'm not ready."

James' eyes flashed as he caught something in his best friend's silvery eyes.

Lily had seen it, too. "Sirius, you do know that we have never thought, not even for one second, that you knew about Peter. Don't you?" she spoke kindly.

"I told you, guys. Please, let's not talk about it." Sirius repeated.

"He's dead, by the way." Harry intervened as if an afterthought. "Pettigrew. He helped me and Ron and Hermione escaping from Malfoy Manor." the three adults stared at him and he smiled mildly. "Well, let's talk about it later, ok?"

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

Regulus watched his brother's reunion with his friends with increasing bitterness.

Alright, the Potters had died and Regulus had to be honest and admit that Sirius couldn't know that he'd defied the Dark Lord but he would have thought Sirius would have had enough sensitivity to notice him at the very least. Wasn't he worth a wave of the hand? But, as usual, whenever James Potter was around, Sirius wouldn't spare a second thought to his brother, his real brother, the one who shared his blood. Regulus wondered why he felt so bitter. This was Sirius, alright, always putting James Potter in front of him.

He didn't listen to a word they were saying and stayed there, waiting for the right moment to head up to the castle, since obviously no one cared that he'd come back from life too. He was standing there, right in front of his brother, and Sirius didn't give him the time of the day. He scoffed in annoyance.

Ironically, this caught Sirius's attention. His brother stopped laughing at something Potter had said and finally noticed Regulus.

Still standing next to Sirius, Harry met Remus's eyes knowing what the werewolf was thinking. Harry knew that Remus was foreseeing trouble because everyone knew that Sirius hadn't been close to his brother.

Yet, Harry had spent the last minutes telling Sirius about how Regulus had found out about Voldemort's Horcruxes and had died trying to destroy one of them. Also, on his part, Harry remembered perfectly the day Sirius had told him about his family. He'd spoken of his parents and his other relatives with the utmost disgust whereas he'd barely commented the fact that Regulus had died with a faintly bitter 'stupid idiot, he joined the Death Eaters'. Therefore, Harry was not surprised at all when Sirius went straight for Regulus, engulfing his younger brother in a gruff one-armed hug. Harry saw Regulus's eyes widen in surprise when he suddenly found his face pressed against his brother's shoulder.

He saw his father James shift his feet as if he wanted to protest, but Lily had seen it too and was now glaring at her husband. Catching Harry's eyes, she winked.

"I'm so proud of you, Reggie." Sirius told his brother, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm really proud to say that you're my brother!"

Mrs Weasley sniffed and Hagrid blew his nose in one of his giant handkerchiefs.

Sirius let go of his brother, beaming at him. "You look different in your thirties." he merely stated.

Regulus tilted his head. "Why haven't you punched me yet?"

"Would you want me to punch you?"

Regulus couldn't help but grin at his brother's surprised face. "It's not that… I expected that from you." he said.

Sirius sighed. "I'm not the brother you remember, you know." he said quietly. "The things I've been through… let's just say that my life hasn't been easy."

"Why, yes, I figured that much, thank you, brother."

"Harry told me about you trying to destroy that locket." Sirius said suddenly, after they had stayed silent for a long time. "I didn't know, I almost threw it out, if it weren't for Kreacher that kept taking things and hiding them in his room…"

Regulus gasped. "So, that's why you didn't punch me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, little brother. You have been an idiot, but you are my brother. I never stopped caring, Reggie, never."

Regulus smiled. "I'm glad." he said. "But I will ask for your forgiveness nevertheless."

Sirius grinned. "You are more than forgiven, Reggie, although you have no need to ask for _my_ forgiveness. When I heard what you've done… it felt so very good to know that you understood in the end. I was really sad that death had taken you from me so soon."

"I'm just sorry I didn't understand sooner." Regulus said.

"It's alright, little brother." Sirius said lightly. "Let's not sulk in the past! It's no use to cry over spilt milk, don't you think? We've got a second chance here, I don't want to throw it away! We'll make it better!"

Regulus nodded, beaming. "Agreed!"

"Let's start with something I should've done on right after your Sorting." Sirius said. "James, Lily, Remus, Harry, meet my brother, Regulus!"

James, Lily, Remus and Harry beamed and each of them shook Regulus's hand.

Exactly as it had been just a few minutes earlier with Sirius and Remus, Harry was startled by another familiar voice shouting.

"REMUS!" it was a woman's voice. "OH MY GOD! REMUS!"

Before anyone had the time to do anything, a blur of pink hair and dark clothes pushed roughly Lily aside to jump in Remus's arms.

Andromeda gasped and burst into tears.

The moment Remus had calmed down enough because she was fine and Tonks had calmed down enough because he was fine, Tonks hugged her mother and it took a while for her to comfort Andromeda, despite the fact that hers were tears of happiness.

After that, Andromeda assured her that Teddy was fine, that Ron and Hermione were looking after him and Reggie.

Sirius tilted his head in confusion, as he didn't know anyone by the name of Reggie beside his brother and Harry had just told him that Remus and Tonks had one son, so he couldn't be Teddy's twin brother. He glanced at his brother but, of course, if Tonks had just come back, Andromeda couldn't have meant Regulus either… what were they talking about?

He failed to notice Harry, Ginny, Percy and Mrs Weasley looking at him because Remus chose that time to introduce his wife to Lily and James, who were surprised to find out that Remus had married the little girl they had helped Sirius baby-sit once or twice.

Putting 'Reggie' out of his mind, Sirius grinned at Tonks when she saw him and hugged her back, comforting her for a while because she still thought it was her fault he'd died. It seemed to Harry that the assumptions Ron, Hermione and Ginny had offered Harry when he'd arrived at the Burrow the summer after Sirius's death had been right all along.

Then, Andromeda and Sirius introduced Regulus, who was waiting politely at his brother's side, to Tonks.

"Dora, this is Regulus, Sirius's bro…" Andromeda began.

But Tonks interrupted her. "Sirius's brother." she completed and smiled, extending her hand for Regulus to shake, fascinated to see how much this Black resembled her favourite cousin, especially when they stood next to each other. "I figured that much. I'm pleased to meet you, at last." she told Regulus.

"She's Andromeda's daughter." Sirius told his brother. "You were in second year at Hogwarts when she was born."

"Oh, yeah!" Regulus exclaimed, shaking her hand. "Dromeda's daughter! What was the name again?"

"Nymph…" Andromeda started, looking proud of herself.

"Just call me Dora or Tonks." Nymphadora interrupted, glaring at her mother. "Everyone does."

"I remember when you were born." Regulus told her. "Of course, for me it's more or less six years ago… Mother and Aunt Druella wouldn't let it go for months, remember, Sirius?"

"I do." Sirius answered curtly. It was clear from his face that, despite the fact that he understood that Regulus was just trying to be nice to him, Andromeda and Tonks, he still despised any reference to his childhood.

Noticing his brother's discomfort at the mere mention of their mother, Regulus added. "Thank Merlin we were both at Hogwarts at the time! I don't think I could've borne if it happened in the summer!" when Sirius relaxed enough to laugh at the joke, Regulus's face, on the other hand, darkened. "What happened to Mother, by the way? Is she alright?"

Thankful for his godson's tact in leaving him alone with his brother, Andromeda, Tonks and Remus, who was now part of the family, Sirius's face grew grave. He might have hated his parents but Regulus was in good terms with them, if he didn't love them. Now that he thought about it, he'd never investigated whether Regulus loved their parents or just followed their rules not to have troubles.

It was Andromeda who answered Regulus's question, both because she hadn't been in Azkaban and had read their relatives' obituaries on the _Daily Prophet_ and because she knew how Sirius hated to talk about his parents.

"Aunt Walburga died in 1985, Regulus. Now that you two are back, you are the only ones with the surname Black, since Grandfather Pollux died in 1990 and your grandfather Arcturus died in 1991. The last to die was your Aunt Lucretia, in 1992, just before Sirius…"

"Dromeda!" Sirius warned.

She looked at him and, after a moment, gasped and nodded. She stayed silent.

Regulus looked from his brother to his cousin to Remus and Tonks, who stayed silent as well, tactfully avoiding saying anything on the matter. "Just before Sirius what, exactly?" Regulus enquired sternly.

"Regulus…" Sirius started.

"You said we've got another chance!" Regulus exclaimed. "And now you keep secrets from me? Hasn't that damaged both of us enough? I died because I didn't tell anyone my whereabouts!"

Sirius sighed. Regulus was right. He and secrets didn't get along. Wasn't it a secret that had gotten James and Lily killed? Wasn't it a secret that had gotten him in Azkaban for twelve years?

"Regulus." Remus said gently. "Can I call you that?" Regulus nodded. "Sirius's been through things you wouldn't believe. I'm with you, secrets do damage us all, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and I know very well to what extent, but I, who know what he's talking about, can tell you that Sirius has every right to want to avoid talking about it."

"That's true, Remus." Sirius said tiredly, his voice shaking a bit. "He's my brother, though. I owe it to him. But not now, Regulus. I'm not ready now. I'll tell you, I promise, at the first chance we've got."

Regulus eyed his brother carefully. Was it just him or Sirius seemed scared? "Does… does Potter know?"

"You mean James?" Sirius asked. "James and Lily don't, it happened after they died. Harry does, though."

Regulus hesitated. He was dying to know (no pun intended) but if Sirius was this uncomfortable to talk about it, then… "I can wait."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**** Sorry for the delay in sending the new chapter. It took a while to write it and I was a bit busy. Also, here in Rome is very hot and even staying still is hard. I hope I will be able to send other chapters soon. I wanted to have Sirius meet his son in this chapter but I'll do it next chapter, because I wrote the scene but I wasn't happy with it. **

**Enjoy! **

**19****th**** of May, 1998, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

What happened next was a blur of events.

Now that they all understood what was going on, the Potters, the Black brothers, the Lupins, Andromeda, Mrs Weasley, Percy, Ginny and Hagrid all entered the castle and went to the Headmistress' office, from which Professor Minerva McGonagall was monitoring some Ministry officials who had been appointed to the renovation of the castle after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Apparently, Professor McGonagall had already been notified about the Twelve Chosen, because, when she saw Harry, she screamed. "_Where are they_!" she enquired loudly and then threw herself at James, Lily, Remus, Tonks and Sirius.

To calm her down was harder than it had been with Andromeda, because she'd taken them all by surprise when she'd lost her stern approach and cried.

Regulus had never been close to Professor McGonagall at school because he wasn't as gifted in Transfiguration as his brother but he too was welcomed warmly by the Headmistress.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the Ministry officials and led her guests to the hospital wing with a knowing expression on her face that was really a first for everyone, including Harry.

It was not Madam Pomfrey to let them in. It was Mr Weasley who ushered them all in, so excited that he just managed to hug his wife and children before he led them to one of the beds. George was sitting beside it. When he saw them, he grinned.

Fred Weasley beamed at them all and, of course, was immediately almost smothered to death by his mother's hug.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Regulus waited in another room for the Weasleys and Harry to reunite with Fred, who, having been killed by a collapsing wall, was sporting some bruises and bone-breaks which Madam Pomfrey was healing.

Both Fred and George were delighted to see Sirius again, although they greeted the Lupins first, since Remus and Tonks expressed the need to go to their son. Sirius noticed them exchanging looks with Andromeda but thought nothing of it.

To be honest, Remus, Tonks and Fred talked to each other with more easily than with James, Lily, Sirius and Regulus, as they hadn't been aware of each other's deaths.

Harry and Ginny, on their part, were delighted when they found out that Colin Creevey was there as well, being checked up by Madam Pomfrey before he left Hogwarts to go to his family. Professor McGonagall was to accompany him to his parents' house in the evening. Harry was very glad Colin was back as well because the boy had always been a great admirer of Harry's and he was only sixteen when he'd died. Ginny was more emotional because Colin was one of her classmates, one she got along with.

Everything seemed to be fine, Harry thought. He had his loved ones back, his parents looked lovingly at each other, Sirius had made up with his brother, Fred was already planning new products for his joke shop with George, Colin Creevey was telling Ginny about how he imagined his family would take his return, Remus and Tonks had already rushed back to Andromeda's place to see Teddy…

An owl fluttered gracefully in the room, much to the chagrin of Madam Pomfrey, who complained about infections, and left Harry a note from Kingsley before flying out of the window.

Harry read the note, then glanced at his mother. Lily Potter caught his eyes, so much like her own, and frowned in confusion.

**20****th**** of May, 1998, St Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injuries. **

Severus Snape could finally relax.

To his great dismay, ever since he woke up to find himself being carried to St. Mungo's Hospital, he had _never_ been alone, not once. Now, the Healers had finally finished bandaging him and had left him 'to rest'.

Severus let out a deep sigh and lay down on the bed, thinking that he should enjoy this peaceful time, before he had to get out of the hospital and once again be swallowed in the whole mess that was life.

Severus really wanted someone to explain to him what was the point in coming back to life, because that's what had happened and he knew it. Lily was dead and Potter was old enough not to need his Potions teacher to look after him. He didn't even like that brat! What was there for him if everything had been settled? Neither the Order nor the Dark Side needed a spy now and his cover had probably been blown, that's why the Dark Lord had killed him. Had Lily been alive, Severus could bear living, because that would mean that somehow he could watch her from afar and be sure that she was happy, even if that had to be with _Potter_. Severus let out a snort of disgust. Potter. How he hated them both, father and son. But Lily had died long years before now and Severus had painfully learned to live with the guilt that came with knowing that it had been him, Severus Snape, to tell the Dark Lord about the prophecy, thus condemning Lily and her family to go into hiding. He couldn't even blame Black for that. Sure, the mutt had suggested the Potters to choose Pettigrew instead of him as a Secret Keeper, and Severus would never let go of that, but if he hadn't told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't have gone after Lily in the first place.

Severus was dozing off when someone knocked on the door. He glared, annoyed that his slumber had been interrupted before it even started. Why couldn't people stop bothering him?

Whoever knocked didn't wait for him to answer. Severus opened his mouth to voice his irritation, but his eyebrows rose higher than they had ever done in years.

A woman stood on the doorframe, her hand still on the doorknob. She had tears in her eyes, unshed tears that made her emerald eyes shine. Those green eyes that were the last thing Severus remembered, all that he _wanted_ to remember along with that auburn hair that framed that kind, beautiful face.

"Lily?" he breathed.

Lily closed the door behind her slowly and, before Severus could say anything else, she engulfed him into a hug.

"Lily?"

"Harry told me everything." she whispered in his ear, hot tears wetting his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sev! Thanks for looking after him!"

He felt as if his heart would explode with happiness. He didn't know what the hell was in that medication, but this must have been the best dream ever! Lily here with him, alive, hugging him like she did when they were in school…

Too soon Lily let go of him, in Severus's opinion.

She kept him at arms' length examining him thoroughly. She beamed. "You look exactly like I thought you would!"

"I'm dreaming." Severus managed to say when he regained his ability to talk. "I must be. Lily, you've been dead for seventeen years! How can you be here now?"

"I don't know the whole story." Lily said, still smiling. "Harry only mentioned a prophecy that Professor Trelawney made. Apparently twelve people who were dead were allowed back to life. You and I are amongst them!"

There was a moment of silence after that.

They were both happy to be in each other's company after so many years (this could be applied to Lily as well, although she had been missing Severus's friendship for only six years instead of the almost twenty five Severus had endured), but their parting had been so abrupt and bitter that they were bound to feel a little awkward.

"Forgive me, Lily." Severus whispered after a while. "You were right. I shouldn't have followed the Dark Lord. It was stupid!"

"That's alright, Sev." Lily said lightly. How had he missed her nickname for him. "It's all in the past, now. Did you know that Harry defeated Voldemort? He's dead now, Voldemort. We're all free!"

Severus fought his sudden, odd instinct to grin. He failed. "That was the least he could do." he said, not sneering, for once.

Lily smiled again for a moment, then her face grew solemn. "Harry told me that you love me, Sev. I can't say I didn't notice. I'm sorry, Sev. I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I am grateful for your feelings for me but… I married James because I love him… I'm sorry, Sev… you're my best friend, I cannot see you as anything else."

Severus swallowed. After all these years of bitterness, knowing that she felt exactly that way, it wasn't so hard to hear it coming from her. Lily had told him a long time ago with the way she'd acted, except, of course, for the part where she actually voiced those feelings.

However, she was back now. Lily was alive and Severus could see the chance to at least be able to be by her side, if only as a friend.

"Can we be friends again?" he whispered.

Lily beamed. "Of course we can!"

**20****th**** of May, 1998, Tonks' House. **

When the Potters had left Hogwarts to go to St Mungo's, the Weasleys too had gone back to the Burrow to celebrate Fred's return with the others. A moment later, Professor McGonagall left to take Colin Creevey back to his family. That left Andromeda and her two cousins with Hagrid.

There was an awkward moment of silence that the grounds keeper broke by suggesting that the four of them go and have something to eat at _The Three Broomsticks_, as the school's House Elves were too busy trying to restore the school.

"Yeh need ter get some weight on those bones anyway!" he told Sirius, patting him so hard on the back that Sirius stumbled forward as well.

Regulus said he was starving and would very much like to eat something and Andromeda couldn't refuse him not only because they'd just made up, but because Sirius didn't want him to know about Azkaban yet. How were they supposed to deny Regulus a meal at a restaurant after almost two decades that he'd been dead and not explain everything?

Sirius and Andromeda exchanged a look, worried, but Hagrid, as if he'd read their minds, patted Sirius on the shoulder again. "We've bin celebratin' ever since Yeh-Know-Who died, so there won't be that many people down at the pub! If there are, we can go to Aberforth's place! _The Hog's Head_'s never very crowded!"

So they all agreed and went to Hogsmeade, avoided _The Three Broomsticks_ when Andromeda checked and saw that Hagrid had been wrong and that there were reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ waiting for at least one of the Twelve Chosen to make an appearance, and made their way to _The Hog's Head_ without any incidents.

Aberforth brought them food and joined them at the table, that was how crowded _The Hog's Head_ was.

Together, Andromeda, Hagrid, Aberforth and Sirius filled Regulus in about everything that had happened ever since he'd disappeared. When they asked, Regulus explained his adventure with the Horcrux and how he'd drowned in the dark cave. They all knew Harry's side of the story and hearing it from Regulus, who had actually experienced being killed by a horde of Inferis, was way worse than imagining while Harry told them how he'd discovered what the younger Black had done.

When they told Regulus about the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and how Bellatrix had murdered his brother, the younger Black merely nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm not surprised that she was the one to kill you, Sirius." he told his brother gravely. "She's been wanting your head ever since you were at Hogwarts."

Sirius agreed. He knew that.

Andromeda sighed. "I know she was my sister and I should be sad that she's dead despite everything… but I'm actually happy that Molly finished her."

"You're telling me?" Sirius said. "She killed me!"

After that, Andromeda, Aberforth and Hagrid went on about the two years that had followed Sirius's death. Andromeda hinted subtly that Emmeline Vance had died soon after Sirius but no one of them could see Sirius react in any way different than a polite expression of surprise. Was he hiding his relationship with Emmeline or had he forgotten about it? As far as Andromeda was concerned, it seemed that the Twelve Chosen were very confused. It would probably take a while for them to understand everything that had happened.

When they were done with dinner, Andromeda, Sirius and Regulus left Hagrid and Aberforth and went to Andromeda's house, expecting to find Remus and Tonks still awake. When they found the house completely dark and silent, Andromeda checked the bedrooms. Remus and Tonks were asleep in Tonks' old bedroom and Teddy and little Regulus were sleeping as well.

Since she didn't have any other guest room, Andromeda apologized over and over about having her cousins sleep in the living room on two beds that were just transfigured armchairs. Regulus assured her that he didn't mind and Sirius just laughed it off.

Having noticed that Sirius hadn't mentioned any personal occurrences, Regulus waited for Andromeda to go to her room. He hadn't forgotten Sirius's promise that he would tell him whatever had happened to him at the first chance they had to be alone.

"Sirius…" he started so quietly that Sirius didn't even turn to him. Or so he thought.

Once he was done taking off his shirt, revealing a truly thin chest, Sirius sat on the edge of his bed and looked straight in Regulus's eyes.

Sirius had never been fat, Regulus knew that because he was the same way and he knew that Sirius tended to eat less when he was worried, so he had assumed that the fact that his brother was so thin was linked with worry about his godson and the role the boy had had in the war. However, seeing Sirius's ribs so clearly was another thing altogether. This looked like malnutrition.

Noticing his brother's troubled look, Sirius motioned for him to sit down and unburdened himself.

Sirius told Regulus everything, from Pettigrew's betrayal to their confrontation in that alley. He told his brother how he'd reacted when he'd found James and Lily's bodies, how he'd met Hagrid and how he had to let go of Harry, how he'd tracked down Pettigrew and how Peter had framed him. And he told his brother about Azkaban, about the twelve years he'd spent in hell, surrounded by Dementors day and night. He then went on about how he'd seen Pettigrew's picture on the paper Fudge had given him and how he'd escaped from Azkaban. Of course, telling his brother that meant that Sirius had to reveal the fact that he, Pettigrew and James were illegal Animagi as well. When he was done listening to the story of Remus Lupin being a werewolf and how his friends had become Animagi to help him, Regulus merely commented that that had been a very risky thing to do and then he'd asked his brother to show him his Animagus form.

After he'd told Regulus about how he'd met Harry, Ron and Hermione and everything that had followed, going to bed as if nothing had happened was not easy for Sirius and he was sure that Regulus was having trouble sleeping as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**20****th**** of May, 1998, Tonks' House. **

When he heard his brother's breathing even out, a clear sign that Regulus had fallen asleep at last, Sirius gave up and decided to go get something to drink. Since it was so late, he was surprised when he saw that the light in the kitchen was turned on. Clearly someone was having trouble sleeping as well. What did shock him was finding out that that someone was a two year old toddler trying to open the fridge.

"Hi." he said, hoping not to scare him.

The child whimpered and turned.

Sirius frowned slightly. Who was this child? It couldn't be Remus's Ted, he knew this child was too old to be Lupin's son. He still hadn't met the toddler, but Tonks had said something about Ted being born just a few days before the final battle, which he still couldn't believe he'd missed. Andromeda had never mentioned another child.

It took Sirius a while to notice that the little boy was still looking at him clearly scared and it took him even longer to understand that his appearance could be frightening for a child that small.

"Sorry." Sirius said gruffly. "I didn't mean to scare you. Can I help you with something?"

The child whimpered again and put his thumb in his mouth before running away.

_Great._ Sirius thought bitterly. _I scared him. _

"Reggie?" Andromeda's voice came to his ears from the hall. "What are you doing up so late, dear? Did you have a bad dream?"

Now that he thought about it, Sirius could remember hearing the name 'Reggie' several times all through the day. Was it just him or had that name always been followed by someone sending him a look? What was that for?

"I wanted milk, Auntie Dromeda." the child's voice was muffled. Sirius guessed he'd run into Andromeda and had sought her protection against the stranger. "Dora forgot."

"She forgot to give you your hot milk? I'm sorry, love, come with me, I'll make you some." Andromeda said while she entered the kitchen followed by the boy and proving Sirius right. The child was eyeing him suspiciously from behind Andromeda's nightgown. On her part, Andromeda jumped when she saw her cousin standing in the middle of her kitchen.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you scared me!" she told Sirius. It took her a moment to understand why Reggie was still hiding behind her. "And apparently you scared him too. It's okay, Reggie, you don't have to be scared of him."

"Didn't mean to." Sirius said. "I couldn't sleep and decided to get something to drink. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep either." Andromeda answered softly. "I haven't managed a good night's sleep ever since Ted…" she trailed off and sniffled back a sob, looking away with her hand on her mouth.

Sirius hesitated. He was feeling a little guilty because Andromeda had welcomed him back so warmly and then he'd found out that Ted, whom he'd liked very much, had been killed and had not come back. Rationally, he knew it wasn't his fault. Hell, he didn't even know he was going to come back to life, but he still felt bad that Andromeda was not going to see Ted again. "I was very sorry to hear that he died." he managed to say.

"It's not your fault." Andromeda said softly. "It's not like you had any control over this 'coming back' situation."

"Still..."

"I am happy that you are back, Sirius. And that so is Reg."

They didn't talk while Andromeda put a pot of milk on the stove and tapped it with her wand and then, after checking it was hot enough, poured it into a mug and served it to the little boy who sat in her lap. It didn't take long for Reggie to fall asleep to Andromeda's gentle rocking.

"It's selfish." Andromeda whispered after she'd made sure the child was sleeping. "I've got Dora back, but I…"

"Dromeda, it's okay." Sirius said delicately, watching as Reggie snuggled further in Andromeda's lap. He was dying to know who this child was but, obviously, it wasn't the right moment. He couldn't ask Andromeda while she was mourning her dead husband! "It's perfectly normal to miss Ted."

Andromeda sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. She'd noticed Sirius's interest in the little boy in her lap. However, she was not sure that now could be the perfect moment to tell her cousin about his son. She didn't talk and neither did Sirius as they shared the peace and quiet of the summer night while sipping a cup of hot milk. The Weasleys made tea when someone was upset. The Blacks made hot milk when someone had trouble sleeping. Believe it or not, that was one of the few things Sirius and Andromeda had actually learnt from the Black family that they'd decided not to give up when they'd left the family. It had been Sirius's paternal grandmother, Melania MacMillan, to introduce the habit to drink a cup of hot milk before going to bed to sleep well. Despite her pureblood mania, she'd been a rather sweet woman and one of the few relatives Sirius resented less.

Andromeda sighed as she once again worried about how Sirius would take the news of Reggie being his son. After all that they'd all been through not only today, which had been shocking enough, but also in the years that had passed... she was rather sure that there was no easy way to tell Sirius.

"Sirius, he's yours!" she cried before she could help herself.

Sirius looked up from the cup of milk he'd just emptied. He was obviously confused by the abrupt confession.

"What?"

"Reggie!" Andromeda said, her eyes filling with tears as she tightened her grip on the little boy she loved as if he was her own. Reggie was sleeping deeply because he didn't wake. "He's yours! I mean, he's your _son_!"

Sirius stayed silent, his face paler than usual, his eyes wide as he stared blankly at his cousin.

It took a while for him to actually find the strength and the voice to react to this revelation. He chuckled. "I'm sorry... what? Dromeda, if it's a joke it's not funny. It's too late for this."

Andromeda sighed. She supposed this was better than Sirius starting screaming and running out of the house. Now that she thought about it, it had been his reaction when she'd told him she was pregnant with Nymphadora. Well, he'd been twelve at the time and to give him the news she'd had to ask Dumbledore whether she could come to the school to see her cousin.

"It's not a joke, Sirius." she said as calmly as she could. "Reggie is your son. Remus, Dora and I named him ourselves. Regulus Sirius Black."

"Come now, Andromeda." it was not a good sign when he used her full name. "I can't have a son. I admit that he looks remarkably like me but let's be reasonable. He's two years old more or less."

"He's just turned two." Andromeda corrected him. "But he's rather precocious."

"See?" Sirius told her. "I was locked up in Grimmauld Place all the time during my last year of life, I couldn't have gone gallivanting and getting someone pregnant..." he trailed off. His eyes grew wide in realisation. "Oh."

Andromeda was confused. When Nymphadora and Remus had come home with Reggie telling her that he was Sirius and Emmeline's son, the three of them, and Ted, had just assumed that Sirius had had a relationship with Emmeline. In fact, Remus had been very hurt that Sirius had not confided in him. Was this not the case? Never mind what had happened today. Sirius obviously remembered everything and, had he been in a relationship with Emmeline, he would've immediately understood that Reggie was his the moment he'd seen him.

Sirius hid his face in his hand. "Oh."

"What?" Andromeda asked, honestly curious.

"I need some air."

**21st of May, 1998, Tonks' House. **

Regulus Arcturus Black had slept surprisingly well. After what his brother Sirius had told him, Regulus had been sure he would never sleep again.

He only woke up when the light of the day crept from behind the drawn curtain right in his eyes. He moaned and turned, hoping to sleep a while longer.

"_Argh!_" he shouted.

Sirius had been sitting on the edge of his bed with an expression so scary that made Regulus assume that his brother had just received the Dementor's Kiss.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius!" he protested, sitting as well, a hand clenched on his heart, panting. "You scared the hell out of me!" when he received no answer and, worse, no sad joke, Regulus calmed down immediately and eyes his brother curiously. "Sirius?"

"Reg, I have a son."

_Good._ Regulus thought. At least Sirius had snapped out that creepy trance. But why was Sirius telling him? It suddenly occurred to Regulus that Sirius probably didn't know he'd already met him. "Yeah, Reggie. So?"

Sirius looked up at him. "You knew?"

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't!"

"They told me that you were in a relationship with that Vance woman."

"I was not." Sirius said. Regulus eyed him, confused. "It was a one night stand, we were both a bit drunk and, quite frankly, I don't remember much. Emmeline was dating this Muggle bloke and she was so smitten I'd say she married him."

Remus Lupin appeared on the door-frame. He'd obviously heard the conversation when he'd come down for breakfast. His wife was still asleep but he'd always been an early bird. He had just met his mother-in-law outside of their bedroom and Andromeda had worriedly told him that she'd talked to Sirius about Reggie the night before and that he'd had the oddest reaction. He'd assured her he would talk to Sirius but, now that he'd heard Sirius talk about Emmeline, it was quite clear why he hadn't been desperate to know about her. Of course, now they had to break him the news that she was dead. "Sirius..." he began.

Sirius barely acknowledged his presence. "Hey, Remus. So, Emmeline she came to Headquarters, one night, very distraught, because she had had a huge fight with him. I got mad because everyone thought I was having such a good time, locked up in there, and constantly came to me complaining about their everyday problems... she understood and stayed for dinner and then one thing led to another. The last thing I remember about it is waking up alone the morning after and there was not even a note."

"Sirius..." Remus tried again in vain.

Despite the fact that he was paying attention to what his brother was saying, Regulus noticed the urgency in Lupin's voice and glanced at him.

"We both knew it had been a mistake and neither of us cared that much for the other, you know, we had already gone out a while during the first war and it hadn't worked out. So we agreed never to talk about it when we met at the next meeting. Then she started avoiding me and I couldn't fathom why! Obviously she'd found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to tell me! What I do not understand is why would she give up the baby! She's not the kind of person to act like that so that she can have a nice life with that bloke."

"_Sirius!_"

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed turning to his friend.

Remus sighed. He was quite sure that Sirius would take Reggie in a heartbeat, he'd always loved children and he wasn't one to blame the toddler for the odd circumstances of his birth, still it remained a very delicate matter and they had to think it through because it was Reggie's happiness that was at stake here.

"Sirius, Emmeline didn't abandon Reggie." he explained softly. "With you gone, she gave him his best chance leaving him with us right after she'd given birth. Voldemort had targeted her family and you can imagine what would've happened if Bellatrix had known about him, especially so soon after you'd died."

Regulus stayed silent as his brother regarded his old friend with the same pained expression he'd shown when Andromeda had told them her husband had died. It was the expression of polite, yet honest grieving. Emmeline Vance may have been the mother of his son but, as Sirius had clearly stated, neither of them had cared for the other enough to be devastated about the other's death.

"She died?" Sirius asked softly.

"Voldemort wiped out her entire family not even twenty four hours later."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Sirius said gravely. "Although I must say that I am relieved that she didn't abandon our son."

**21st of May, 1998, Muggle London. **

After Lily's reunion with her childhood friend, in which neither James or Harry had wanted to intrude, Lily had promised Severus that she would be back to see him soon and had waited with Harry outside the hospital room for James, who had wanted to personally thank Snape for protecting Harry despite the bad blood between the two of them.

During these exchanges, Harry had contemplated whether he should leave out the fact that he'd lived with the Dursleys for his whole, miserable childhood. When his father came out of Snape's hospital room sporting a shocked expression over the fact that Snape had not started to hex him, however, another thought had come to Harry's mind. He supposed he had to tell his mother he'd lived with her sister but how could he do that without telling them about Sirius being in Azkaban for twelve years?

Luckily, by the time they had settled in a nice sandwich parlour in Muggle London, Harry had worked out a way to tell his parents about the Dursleys without telling them about Sirius.

He'd already shared some of his adventures with Ron and Hermione during his school years but it had been a rather confusing tale and he knew that one day he would have to sit down and tell them everything and maybe allow some others, like his godfather for instance, to listen as well. Actually, Kingsley had already mentioned the idea of Harry making a speech and explain everything in detail but Harry reckoned that it would be better if his parents were made aware of the events before such a thing.

On their part, James and Lily seemed oblivious to their son's troubles and were currently debating whether Severus had wanted to hex James or not.

"Come now, James." Lily was saying. "I know very well that you and Severus have had your problems in the past but I am quite sure that he appreciated the effort you made to go and thank him for what he did to Harry."

"Whether I like him or not, which I still don't, Lily, sorry, that doesn't change the fact that he did protect my son, whatever reason he may have had." James said solemnly. "It was just right that I thanked him for it, although I reckon he didn't hex me just because he didn't have his wand on him." he sighed. "Merlin's beard, I hope Sirius won't be mad that I want to try and be civil to him now."

"I'm sure Sirius will understand." Harry said, although not entirely convinced about his own statement. "They'll have to work on their relationship on their own."

Lily smiled. "I see that we have a very wise son, James."

James grinned. "Indeed we have, dear. Wiser than I was at his age."

Harry sighed. "There is something I wanted to tell you."

Lily's smile vanished to be immediately replaced with the instinctive maternal fuss. "You look troubled, Harry dear, is it very bad?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, not that much for me, as it is what I've known until I went to Hogwarts, but it may come as a bit of a shock to you, mum."

"You can tell us everything, Harry, please, remember this." James said gently.

"Alright, then." Harry said, sighing again. "You see, Sirius is my godfather and I love him but he wasn't the one who brought me up."

"He wasn't?" James gasped. "Why wouldn't he take you in? Sirius absolutely adored you as a child..."

"Dad, I'm not going over the reason he didn't raise me because I believe it is his right to tell you when he feels ready." Harry told his father. "Let's just say that he tried to be with me but we actually met when I was thirteen right at the end of my third year at Hogwarts. He couldn't reach me sooner."

James looked rattled but Lily, who seemed a very sensible person, put a hand on his and smiled at him. "I'm sure there was a good reason if Sirius wasn't the one to raise Harry. But, dear..." she added, addressing, now, at her son. "With your godfather out of the picture... you didn't end up in an orphanage, did you?"

"Almost did but no. See, mum, when you sacrificed yourself to save me from Voldemort, you left a protection on me and for me to be protected... well, I had to live with someone who had the same blood as you until I was seventeen."

It took a moment for the news to sink in.

Harry tried to keep the situation casual by eating some fries but they were too oily.

"But my parents were already dead by the time we..." Lily started.

"Mum, I lived with Aunt Petunia."

**21st of May, 1998, Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. **

The Dursley family had just settled down back in their normal life when their normal end of spring afternoon was disturbed.

Vernon Dursley was still at work, rather happy, this year, that he would have to spend his summer working to make up for the time he'd lost while he was on his sabbatical. In fact, he hadn't been on sabbatical but he, his wife Petunia and his son Dudley had had to go into hiding because his good-for-nothing nephew was targeted by a freak who wanted to kill all the non-freakish, hard-working people like him. As far as Vernon was concerned, this Vold... Lord Voldything just had to get a job like any other normal person. However, he'd reasoned, these... these _wizard_ types were never normal, they were freak and that was it.

His wife Petunia was rather happy herself. She was happy that she was back in her normal house, in her normal life and, yes, she was happy that the boy was gone as much as her husband was. That Jones woman and that Diggle bloke had said that the boy had defeated Voldemort. Well, Petunia Dursley was happy that it was finally over and, she had to admit, that the boy had won. Despite how much she'd despised him, she had never wished for him to die or else she would've never taken him in. Now that the danger was gone, everyone got what they wanted. She and Vernon would have their normal life back, free of odd, freakish things, and the boy would be happy on his own and she could honestly be satisfied with that. After all, she didn't care what he did as long as he didn't endanger her lifestyle. The boy had despised his life with his relatives as much as they'd hated having him around so he was not going to show up.

Her son Dudley joined his mother in the kitchen briefly and then went back outside with a can of soda. The thought of her son always made her smile but this time she smiled differently. During that time away from home, Dudley had grown a lot. She'd been very worried because being away from home had seemed to take everything from each of them but especially from Dudley. When finally she'd managed to approach Dudley and he'd confessed that the encounter with those Dementors had left him with the knowledge that he was a good-for-nothing spoiled brat and a bully, she'd been shocked and had tried to comfort him but he'd refused her pale comforting. He said he was hoping Harry would win and she told him that she wished that too.

It was a quiet afternoon and Petunia didn't expect the doorbell to ring, for Vernon wouldn't come home before teatime and, of course, he had keys, and she wasn't expecting any visitors.

What she really didn't expect was to find her sister and her brother-in-law on her doorstep along with the boy.

Any normal person would have overreacted, had such a thing happened. Petunia Dursley was normal, so, logically, she fainted just like a normal person would.

The first thought that came to her when she came to was that she'd somehow ingested something odd. When she opened her eyes, however, her sister was still there, actually _worrying_ about her welfare!

Of course, the logical thought was, now that she was sure she wasn't imagining that her sister was there, that her sister had not been dead the whole time, that she'd just gone abroad with her husband and landed the boy on her. Petunia Dursley was outraged that Lily had done such a thing and she wasn't scared to tell her sister just what she thought of her. Oh, no, she was scared of wizards and witches but Lily, Lily was her sister and she'd never been afraid to speak her mind with her. She started shouting at the top of her shrill voice about how they were freaks, how they'd landed their freakish son on her shoulders making everyone think they were dead when they'd been very much alive, obviously.

It took a while for Lily to manage to calm her sister down and, by that time, Harry had left the room to see if his cousin was home. When Aunt Petunia's shouts ended, Harry told Dudley what had just happened, knowing well that his mother and father were doing the same in the living room with Aunt Petunia.

Dudley agreed to follow his cousin in the living room, both to give his mother support and to finally see what his notorious Aunt Lily and Uncle James looked like. He found his mother in tears, blowing her nose with a handkerchief, which, as it seemed, had been provided by a man who looked so remarkably like Harry that it didn't take a genius to guess that he was James Potter.

It has to be said that ever since that Dementor attack when he was fifteen, Dudley had begun to question everything that his father had to say (hence the cup of tea that he'd tried to offer his cousin just before they left to go into hiding) and, when he'd done that, he'd noticed more about his mother and her relationship with these wizards. Also, when he was in hiding with his parents, Dudley, who had not shown it but had been shocked at what that Hestia woman had said about his cousin battling a wizarding war, had decided to ask Hestia and Dedalus about Harry, one night. They'd told him wondrous stories about his cousin battling dragons and Demetors, something that Dudley, who'd always been taught that Harry was worthless and a freak, would have never thought his cousin capable of, never mind the fact that, until Harry had received that letter just before his eleventh birthday, Dudley had known that those things were fiction.

The following hour was quite surprising for Dudley Dursley. As it turned out, his mother had lied about her sister for all these years, she had never hated Lily Potter but that she'd been jealous of her powers and had turned that jealousy into hatred and fear. His Aunt Lily was, in fact, a very nice lady, who talked to him very kindly, genuinely happy to have the chance to meet him at last. Uncle James too seemed a rather pleasant man.

When Petunia finally calmed down, Lily told her that Harry had told his parents everything about his life with the Dursleys. Lily said she understood why Petunia would act like that and that she, Lily, wouldn't hold it against her, because Harry had turned out a fine young man anyway and, from this moment on, she would be the one to look after her son. In fact, she even thanked Petunia, because she had taken Harry in and raised him, not as her own, but still had provided for him when she could've sent him to an orphanage, thus sheltering him from Voldemort.

From Lily's words, Dudley understood that Harry hadn't mentioned the fact that Aunt Marge had often referred to Harry's parents as good-for-nothing hoodlums or, in Aunt Lily's case, as a bitch.

Before the Potters left Number 4, Privet Drive, Lily said that she would have liked for her and Petunia to try and connect again and have a chance to know Dudley a little better.

"After all..." she said smiling at Dudley. "... he's my nephew!"

Dudley said that he would like to know her as well and Petunia, as usual, gave in to her son's wishes and agreed to see Lily occasionally, although on the condition that they didn't expect Vernon to be a part of his.

"Dudley and I will tell him about today but he really wouldn't want anything to do with your kind." Petunia said.

"We'll contact you when we've found a new house." James said pleasantly, not really liking Petunia but knowing that it was important for Lily.

"We'll write with normal post." Harry said and grinned at Aunt Petunia's horrified expression. "Normal for you, Aunt Petunia, no owls."

The Potters left Privet Drive trying to hide their smiles at the memory of Petunia's expression of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! Thanks to all those who have time to waste reading my stories! I really hope you're enjoying them! This chapter is mostly useless as it relates past events but I thought I should include Sirius and Remus facing James and Lily about Peter Pettigrew. **

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**21st of June, 1998, Ivy Cottage. **

As it had been for the two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, right before the Twelve Chosen came back to life, the end of May and most of June passed in a blur for Harry.

During that time, he and his parents were so caught up in searching for a new house and then decorate it that he barely acknowledged that he wasn't spending any time with the Twelve Chosen, as they were all addressed to in the papers, excluding, of course, James, Lily and Fred, as the Potters were staying at the Burrow while they looked for a new place. In addition, the moment he'd woken at Shell Cottage and Bill had explained to him what had just happened, Dobby the House Elf had gone to look for Harry and James had been so amused by a House Elf who wanted to get paid that he'd hired him on the spot.

Obviously, going back to Godric's Hollow was out of the question, both for the painful memories the place held for the whole family and the fact that it wouldn't be nice to use a Memory Charm on the Muggles in the village when they could just find some place else.

As James had decided. "New chance at life, new house!"

He had insisted very much to change location for their new house because, as Harry knew from the letter his mother had written to Sirius, James had suffered greatly during the time they'd spent in hiding.

It was the middle of June when the Potters finally finished decorating their new cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, which had the advantage of being very close to the Weasleys, and named it Ivy Cottage. The two families had worked together on the cottage and Harry had been delighted when, one day, Mr Weasley had come to help them with someone Harry hadn't seen in three years. Cedric Diggory was very pleasant and thanked him for getting his body back to his parents.

After their reunion with Harry and the Weasleys, the Diggorys took part in the decorating. Mr Diggory and Cedric would come everyday for the heavy-lifting part of the job, along with Mr Weasley, Bill and Fred, George and Ron. Mrs Diggory provided Lily with many plants for the new garden, which, Lily had been ecstatic, was much bigger than the one she'd had in Godric's Hollow.

Professor McGonagall sent an owl telling them that Alastor Moody, the last of the Twelve Chosen, had come back as well and had agreed to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, that Slughorn had left the place of Potions master to Snape, partly because he was eager to get back to his own retirement and partly because Kingsley and McGonagall had decided Snape shouldn't have any more temptation. Seeing that he had acted under Dumbledore's orders, he was not going to be arrested for his murder, but he was not going to get closer to power anymore.

Professor McGonagall also met with Harry and James, one day at Gringotts Bank, where Bill helped Harry dividing his money between his father and godfather. He had inherited everything Sirius owned at the time of his death but now that his godfather was back and, more importantly, had a son to take care of, Harry found just right that he gave back the money that had been added to his account. Professor McGonagall informed Harry that Kreacher was going back to Grimmauld Place to serve his old masters and that she had sent Winky to work for the Lupins, whom she liked enough even if she was still mourning the loss of the Crouches.

Another time, Ginny told Harry that Colin Creevy promised to come and see Harry after he had settled down with his family again. Apparently his younger brother was delighted to have him back but that didn't stop him from blaming Harry for Colin's death in the first place.

Lily would go every week at St. Mungo's Hospital to see Severus Snape and was informed that the Potions master was to be released around the twentieth of the month.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed, when she told her husband and son about it. "Just in time for the house-warming party!"

One day they were making pies, Lily had decided, along with Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur, to use the occasion of the new house to throw a giant party and reunite not only the Twelve Chosen but every person in her son's life.

Harry had been a bit shocked by her eagerness but he'd been an orphan his entire life and he would never throw away the chance to let his mother spoil him a bit. Also, it was the perfect way to celebrate the return to life of the Twelve Chosen.

On his part, James was very distracted these days.

Ever since his return, he'd hoped to spend some time with his friends but Remus was very busy looking after his wife and son and Sirius was clearly avoiding him. As an only child and a very good Quidditch player, James was used to the attention from others, and the fact that his own best friend was avoiding him disturbed him greatly, especially after they'd both come back from the dead! James had bombarded his old friend with owls and Sirius had always answered but never obliged James's invitation of coming over at the house.

Seeing his father so hurt, Harry had tried to talk to Sirius himself. When his godfather had told him that he needed a bit of time alone, Harry knew that something was going on, probably something about Sirius's long stay in Azkaban. Harry had left it at that but he'd contacted Sirius again when his mother had decided to have a party. Sirius had promised that he and Regulus would be there.

The day of the party, Snape was the first to arrive, accompanied by Lily, who had gone early in the morning to see him out of the hospital and help him settle back in his house at Spinner's End.

"I think I saw Sirius coming out of St. Mungo's." Lily told her son, trying to lighten up the awkwardness that filled the room now that Snape and James were alone there. As he had promised, James was acting very civil towards the Potions master and Snape seemed rather freaked out by this behaviour.

"Sirius at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked. "Why would he be there? He's not sick, is he?"

"Well, it was just a moment and there was a lot of people in that Muggle street, so I could be mistaken." she said. "He hasn't mentioned any health problems to you, has he, James?"

"No, darling." James answered curtly, still not daring to tear his eyes from Snape's eyes so that the other man couldn't hex him when he had his back turned. It was clear from his voice, however, that he hoped to solve the situation today.

The Lupins and Andromeda were next to arrive, along with little Regulus Black.

Lily squealed in delight and she immediately picked up Reggie, whom she had met a couple of weeks ago. Harry smiled, even if he was a little jealous. Ever since his parents had come back, he had expected this, that his mother would feel a little confused and get attached to every child she could see, since her own son she had left as a toddler was now nearly a man. And since she couldn't and wouldn't try and take Tonks' place with Teddy, who was even smaller than Harry was when he became an orphan, it was natural that she would clung to little Regulus, whose mother was dead. James and Lily had been informed that the child was Sirius's son and that, at the present time, he was still in Andromeda's care but that Sirius was working on getting custody and Kingsley was helping. Apparently, Regulus had taken rather well the news that his father was back. He was so young that someone had yet to explain to him what death meant. As far as he was concerned, his parents were away and that was it. He'd grown very fond of Sirius practically on sight and, when Andromeda and Sirius had sat him down and had asked him if he would like to go live with his father, his only worry had been about seeing Andromeda, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. Sirius had assured him that he could see them whenever he wanted.

Speaking of Sirius, he and his brother soon Apparated on the front-porch.

They both looked very charming and handsome in the brand new dress robes they'd just bought. According to Andromeda, she'd dragged both her cousins to Madam Malkin's shop and told the other witch to dress them. They'd spent a fortune on clothes but it had to be done, since Regulus had been dead for almost twenty years and the few clothes that had survived were old-fashioned and Sirius hadn't had chance to go shopping for clothes in years, obviously.

Immediately, little Regulus squealed in delight, rather like Lily had done when she'd seen him, and dashed to them.

"Daddy!"

Despite everything, James exchanged a look with Harry and they both had to hold back a chuckle. It was too odd to associate Sirius with the concept of fatherhood.

Regulus Black was greeted by his nephew with a simple 'Uncle Reg', as his own name was still too hard to pronounce for the toddler.

"Hey, squirt." Regulus smiled.

The brothers greeted everyone pleasantly but Sirius knew he would have to talk to James and Lily eventually. He glanced at his brother and Regulus got the hint immediately.

"Hey, Reggie, why don't you and Harry show me around?"

The child giggled and Harry nodded, smiling. Andromeda and her daughter followed them. On his part, Remus hesitated, his son still in his arms. "I should probably go as well." he said softly.

"I'd like you here for this, Remus." Sirius said just as softly, in a voice so calm that didn't suit him at all, especially not after Azkaban. Remus merely nodded. "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Sirius asked James and Lily.

The Potters led their friends in the study. Lily entered last and locked the door behind her. She even Imperturbated it, knowing that it was going a very private conversation. While she did that, James took a bottle of FireWhisky he had prepared for occasions like that and poured glasses for him, his wife and his two friends. He offered one to Sirius, who took it gladly. James was surprised by the eagerness with which Sirius drank. Remus watched carefully the both of them.

"You've been avoiding me, Sirius, I noticed that."

James wasted no time in revealing his feelings, he knew he didn't have to hide them from Sirius, he'd never been able to anyway.

"I have." Sirius nodded.

"Wow." James said after a moment of shocked silence. "I thought you would deny."

Sirius shook his head. "There's nothing to deny. I have been avoiding you. I needed time to think."

Lily sighed. She thought she could see where this was going. "Sirius, please, tell me you don't blame yourself for our deaths."

James's face lightened with realisation. "Is that it, Padfoot?" he asked. "Is that it? Because you must know that neither of us blames you for what Peter did. We know you didn't know that Peter was the spy. We've always known that you wouldn't put us in danger on purpose."

"Please, don't try to read my mind!" Sirius exclaimed fiercely. James and Lily flinched, surprised by that reaction. Had their friend changed so much over the years?

"Sirius..." Remus warned gently.

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry, James, Lily." he said softly. "I'm not the one you remember anymore. And somehow I am."

James nodded, as his best friend sat on one of the armchairs and Remus and Lily did the same. "I can see that, Padfoot." he said with a weak grin.

Sirius didn't smile back. He avoided James's eyes and waved his wand to pour himself another glass of FireWhisky and gulped it at once. He was working on his drinking problem, Regulus was helping him a lot but this was too overwhelming.

"No, you can't, _James!_" this time, Potter noted that Sirius was not using the old nickname on purpose. He eyed Remus who tilted his head, obviously trying to tell James to pay particular attention to what Sirius had to say. "You don't know what happened after you and Lily died, but you can imagine how I felt." Lily's eyes were shining. She had never wanted to cause pain to her friends, especially not this kind of pain. "When I went to Peter's place and I found it empty, I knew something was wrong."

Remus was reminded of the night when he and Sirius had explained this same story to Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was still just as painful as that even with James and Lily alive and well in front of them.

"I ran to your house and found Hagrid retrieving Harry from what was left of the house. It was destroyed and your corpses were there..." Sirius's voice broke. "... and Harry had this cut on his forehead... Hagrid said that Dumbledore wanted Harry to go with your sister, Lily. I told him to give Harry to me, that I was his godfather and that I would take care of him but Hagrid said that Dumbledore had been adamant. So I lent him my motorcycle and..."

James poured him another glass of FireWhisky. "... and you went after Peter." Potter finished his sentence.

Sirius froze and Remus stared at James. "How do you know that?" Lupin asked in shock. Then he thought about it. "Never mind, it's a stupid question."

James forced himself to grin. He couldn't really see Sirius like this, so broken, and he was regretting asking for answers. "I know you, Sirius." he said, using his friend's first name as if to let him know that he understood that it was a very difficult conversation. "I would do the same if anything happened to you." he looked at Remus. "I would do the same if anything happened to either of you."

Sirius's eyes were shining with unshed tears as he laughed sadly. How had he missed James! He passed a hand in his long, dark hair. "Peter tricked me again." he said and James's smile vanished. Lily gasped. "I confronted him in a Muggle street, the following day. He shouted that I had betrayed you and Lily for everyone to hear and cut off his finger, then blew up the street, killing thirteen Muggles in the process. He transformed and ran away into the sewer." he paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So..." Lily's voice was shaky with horror. She now saw where this was going. The very idea of the plan had been not to tell _anyone_ about Sirius and Peter switching, so no one knew that Peter was really their Secret Keeper. Not even Dumbledore.

"I was there when the Aurors arrived. Crouch sent me to Azkaban without a trial."

Remus closed his eyes. Despite the fact that he and Sirius had forgiven each other the same night they'd found each other again, he still regretted thinking that his friend could be capable of something like this. It had damaged their friendship so hard that at the time of Sirius's death they were still working on it. It pained Remus that he hadn't been able to be of more help to Sirius while his friend was locked up in Grimmauld Place. He knew Sirius resented him for not being with him all the time while he was stuck in the house he hated. How could Remus blame him? It was true that he'd been busy on Order missions but he hadn't given Sirius the time of the day!

James and Lily paled at the mere mention of the wizard prison. "You were in Azkaban?" Lily whispered, her hands shaking.

"I _have been_ in Azkaban..." Sirius corrected her. "... for twelve years."

"_Twelve years_?" James shouted. "No! No, I don't believe that!"

Lily was trying to be reasonable but her hands were still shaking, her face was white and her green eyes, so much like her son's eyes, were filled with tears.

"Twelve years." Sirius confirmed with a nod. "Until I escaped. I was innocent and they couldn't take that from me, so I..." he hesitated. "... I was able to stay sane."

"You _escaped_ from Azkaban?"

Sirius smiled bitterly. "That's the same reaction Regulus had when I told him."

"You _escaped_ from Azkaban?" James whispered again, still in shock.

Sirius nodded again and waited for them to get a hold of the events.

Lily was the first to find her voice again. "Harry... Harry mentioned that you met him in his third year at Hogwarts."

Remus glanced at Sirius, asking silently if he could be the one to answer Lily's statement. "As a matter of fact, Lily, James, I met Harry around the same time."

The eyes of the two Potters snapped on him immediately. They had almost forgotten he was in the room as well.

"You didn't contact him earlier?"

Remus bowed his head, rather ashamed of himself. "It was still too painful to even think about you two and Sirius and Peter... you must understand. I, like everybody else, thought that Sirius was guilty. And remember that the Ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf to come in contact with anyone, let alone 'the Boy-Who-Lived'!"

"Remus later told me that that hag Umbridge made all those laws that prevented werewolves from doing right about anything that wasn't stepping outside their houses." Sirius said. "Thank Merlin that Kingsley was able to ship _her_ to Azkaban!"

"When Sirius escaped from Azkaban, I thought he would go after Harry so I applied for the position of Defence of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore accepted me just as he had done when we were at school." Remus explained with a fond smile. "The funny thing was that fate wanted me to meet Harry before the welcoming feast. He, Ron and Hermione ended up in my compartment on the train..."

Sirius and Remus took turns telling the whole story of Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Remus talked about his first lesson with Harry and how ashamed he'd felt when Harry had confessed he'd thought his professor thought him incapable of handling a Boggart. Sirius told James and Lily that it was really Peter he was after and that he'd seen a photo of the Weasley family with Peter on Ron's shoulder.

"He was posing as Ron's pet rat?" James shouted.

"He'd been with them for twelve years." Remus explained. "He was Percy's rat at first and then was passed down to Ron."

"But if Voldemort came back to power before he actually did he would have been in a perfect position to kill Harry!" Lily shrieked.

"That's why I escaped from Azkaban." Sirius said. "I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive and I couldn't count on Remus because he thought I was guilty and I didn't know he was at Hogwarts."

Sirius then went on about Halloween's night and how he'd slashed the Fat Lady's portrait in an attempt at getting inside Gryffindor tower to kill Peter. He told the Potters about his efforts to catch Peter and about his subsequent friendship with Crookshanks.

When they finished their tale, Lily and James were speechless.

It took a moment for Lily to burst into tears uncontrollably and Sirius was rather glad she did because James was too busy comforting his wife to actually worry about him. To his surprise, James acted very sensibly and hugged Lily before looking up and straight in his best friend's eyes.

"This was four years ago, wasn't it?" he asked seriously. Sirius nodded. "And you said you stayed sane because you knew you were innocent." Sirius nodded again. "What is this about you drinking and mistaking Harry for me, then?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a grim look. Neither of them had planned to tell them about the two years that had followed the first meeting between Harry and Sirius, not now anyway. Telling them about those twelve years had been overwhelming enough for both of them.

In the end, Remus put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He wanted his friend to relive those times as little as possible.

"You see, when Sirius and I met again after twelve years, I was following Harry, Ron and Hermione. Has Harry told you about Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak?" James and Lily nodded. "See, there's a Potion now called Wolfsbane Potion, which helps me during my transformations."

"What does it do?" Lily asked, as curious as always when it came to Potions.

"Basically I curl up and stay calm in one room for the whole night." Remus explained quickly.

"That's amazing, Remus!" James was sincerely happy for his friend.

"Severus had been brewing it for me during the school year but that night I forgot to take it. We managed to explain the truth to Harry, Ron and Hermione. We even turned Peter back in his human form to show them that Sirius was not insane in saying that Ron's pet was indeed a wizard."

"We wanted to kill Peter." Sirius said gravely. "I wasn't interested in clearing my name if Harry was safe. But Harry... Harry is amazing." James and Lily smiled proudly. "He stopped us saying that he was quite sure that you, James, wouldn't have wanted your best friends to become murderers."

James darkened at that. "He was right. I would've acted just like you, Sirius, but I certainly wouldn't want you two to become murderers."

Sirius nodded, swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment, pausing. "We agreed that we would take Peter back to the castle and clear my name, killing him if he dared to transform."

When he paused again and Remus didn't speak, Lily sighed in defeat. She thought she had an idea of where this was going. "What went wrong?"

Remus coughed, his cheek red with embarrassment. "I – er – forgot to take the Wolfsbane Potion that night."

Sirius nodded again, gravely. "Of course, our luck was that once we came out of the Whomping Willow a cloud passed and revealed the moon."

Lily gasped and hid her mouth behind one hand in shock. "Was anyone hurt?"

"The problem was that Remus and Ron were chained to Peter, so it was a bit hard to free them. Peter took Remus's wand when it fell and Stunned Ron, then transformed and ran away." Sirius said bitterly. "I haven't seen him since."

"So you were forced to run away?"

Sirius nodded and went on telling them how he'd met Dementors on his path and how Harry had come back for him with a Time Turner and had saved his life with a powerful Patronus Charm.

"But I couldn't prove that I was innocent so I still had to run away. Thank Merlin Dumbledore had instructed Harry and Hermione to free Buckbeak the Hippogriff and have the two of us run away together! I stayed abroad in hiding the whole summer..."

James sighed in relief. "So, all in all, it seems to me that things were looking up, weren't they?"

Sirius then explained how he'd come back and had hidden in a cave near Hogsmeade when Harry had told him about a dream involving Voldemort. There wasn't much to say about that year, he'd stayed in the cave and waited for news of Harry and the Triwizard Tournament. He was spared the pain of reliving that anxiety for his godson, because it turned out that Harry had told his parents all about the tournament when they'd met Fleur Delacour at the Burrow.

Harry had also told his parents about Voldemort's return and apparently neither James nor Lily remembered helping him as ghosts which was perfectly consistent with the fact that Sirius and Remus didn't remember appearing as ghosts on the day Harry defeated Voldemort to give him courage.

Sirius decided to skip over the fact that he'd eaten rats to stay alive that year and went on immediately to Dumbledore's plan of bringing back the Order of the Phoenix. He told the Potters how he'd offered Grimmauld Place as Headquarters for the Order.

"That plan backfired." Remus stated bluntly.

"How?" James asked. "Sirius, I know you hate the place but..."

Sirius sighed. He liked Dumbledore, he really did. The man had been a role model for him and many others but Sirius was quite sure he would never be able to forgive Dumbledore for that year he'd spent locked up in the house he hated.

"I wasn't counting on Dumbledore ordering me to stay inside."

"What do you mean... stay inside?" Lily asked.

"I mean that I entered that house in the summer after Voldemort's return and I didn't get out until the night I died, which was during Harry's O.W.L.s."

Silence followed that revelation.

James and Lily didn't dare look at each other but their hands tightened their grasp.

Sirius didn't need to say anything else, of course. What else was there to say after the fact that Dumbledore had actually made him a prisoner in his own house? A house that he'd hated with all his being, no less! No wonder he'd ended up drinking... James thought his friend was just lucky he hadn't lost his mind... had he?

As if reading his mind, Sirius finally spoke.

"Ever since I came back, I've been seeing a mind healer."

This, even Remus didn't know.

"You have?" he asked, sincerely surprised.

"I thought I saw you come out of St. Mungo's this morning!" Lily gasped.

Sirius nodded. "I saw you too, Lily, sorry I didn't stop to chat."

Lily shook her head. "Not at all!" she said briskly.

"It's just..." Sirius sighed again. "I started after I met Reggie. When I learnt that I have a son..."

"Andromeda said you want him."

"Of course I do!" Sirius exclaimed. "But I thought it might not be good for him to be with me while I have so many issues to work on. Regulus has been helping me a lot as well. He actually suggested that we renovate Grimmauld Place... the place was filthy anyway..."

James was still shocked by the revelations his friends had just shared.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Sirius nodded. "I needed some time alone. Moreover, I love you, James, but I've been living in the past for so long... Molly was right, I was starting to see you in Harry and that could've gone horribly wrong! Ironically, it's better that I died when I did!"

"Don't ever say that!" Remus cried. "Sirius, everyone was devastated when you died!"

"Everyone?" Sirius raised his eyebrows sceptically.

Remus rolled his eyes, he didn't want to get into an argument about Sirius's idea that no one in the Order cared about him. "Well, Harry, Dora and I were for sure!" he stated fiercely. "It's great that you're trying to get better but don't you ever say that it was better that you died!"

Sirius looked about to retort but he avoided Remus's eyes and sighed again. He looked at James. "My healer said it would be good for me not seeing you two for a while... you know, to re-establish what's important for me."

James just stared in Sirius's haunted eyes for a long time before standing. "Well, Padfoot, now that we know, whatever you need you just come and ask for help, will you?"

Sirius nodded solemnly and shook James's hand.

Lily took a deep breath and hugged both her husband's friends. "I'm so sorry you had such a hard time!"

Remus looked at the couple, James with his hand on Lily's shoulder, and then at Sirius, who'd gone as far as to go to a mind healer so he could be with his son. And then a smile appeared on his face when he heard his wife's voice cooing at his infant son in the Potter's garden.

"It's already looking up!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long, I got a bit of writer's block on this fic! Thanks to anyone who spares time reading my stories! I really hope I'm keeping you all entertained! It took a while to work on this chapter, because, as you will see, it will be about Sirius and Snape and I wasn't sure how to work their relationship out. It would be weird for them to be friends even though James and Lily are back. There is also the question of how James would handle Snape, knowing that he loved Lily and that he protected Harry for her... This chapter is a little short but I didn't want to add anything that would work right. If you have any idea about this story, please feel free to PM me and give suggestions! **

**Enjoy! **

**21st of June, 1998, Ivy Cottage.**

Harry Potter had been dreading the moment when Severus Snape and Sirius Black would face one another again after Sirius's death.

As none of the Twelve Chosen seemed to remember anything about the time they'd spent being dead, Harry had no way to know whether his godfather had met his Potions teacher in the afterlife.

Now, however, an emotionally unstable Sirius Black had run into his childhood – and adulthood – nemesis right on his way to the garden, from which Andromeda had been calling out for him, Remus and James and Lily to come and help.

Harry held his breath as Black and Snape just stood there, looking at each other, their faces completely blank by the shock of being once again in each other's presence.

It took a long moment before Snape took initiative and spoke.

"So, you are back, Black."

"So are you, Snape."

"Good for you."

"Good for you, too."

"What are you, an echo?"

"Why are you even talking to me, Snivellus?" Sirius growled, irritated by the mere presence of the other man.

Harry, who happened to be in the kitchen to get the cutlery, saw his mother glare intently at James, clearly asking – insisting – that he step in. James looked at his wife imploringly and Harry, despite agreeing with his mother, understood perfectly that James didn't want for his best friend to be angry with him just after Sirius's very private confession. Harry didn't know exactly what had been said but he could well imagine that Sirius had wanted to explain James and Lily about Azkaban.

"Sirius," James started, somewhat hesitantly, "I have to ask you to refrain from calling Severus any kind of names in my house."

As expected, Sirius turned slowly to face James, his features blank from shock.

"Excuse me?"

James hesitated again but sighed and nodded more decisively. "You heard me, Sirius. I am sorry but Severus helped Harry and the least I can do to repay that debt is having you act respectfully towards him."

Harry saw the fury gradually boil inside Sirius, turning his pale cheeks red.

"What?" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Snape smirked nastily. "You heard that right, Black, I 'helped'. Unlike you, I did something useful."

"Severus!" Lily shrieked.

"That's enough!" a voice shouted.

It was Mrs Weasley, who had just arrived and stepped between the two men at once.

Harry saw Mr Weasley, Ron and Ginny right behind her.

"This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" Mrs Weasley cried, "I won't have your stupid rivalry spoil this day! It's a day for every person that's going to be here today, you two included!"

"Molly is right!" Lily exclaimed, visibly relieved to have someone express with better words what she had in mind. "I know you two don't like each other but you can at least be civil, for our sakes! Severus, you're my best friend and Sirius is James's best friend..."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but if you hope that I will be mates with Black you're sorely mistaken," Snape said firmly, "There is no way that I will ever be able to stand him."

"You don't like James either..." Lily started.

"First of all, he's your husband," Snape interrupted, "as long as I want to see you I will have to bear his presence."

James snorted. "The feeling's mutual."

"Secondly, Potter didn't try to feed me to a werewolf!"

"You're going on about that!?" Sirius shouted.

"You never showed any regret!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs Weasley shouted again, "You both helped and loved Harry..."

"I _don't_ love Potter!" Snape sneered, "I helped him for Lily!"

"_I_ love Harry!" Sirius growled. Somehow, his rage was now directed at Mrs Weasley. Harry couldn't fathom why but when Sirius spoke again, he remembered everything. "And I _tried_ to help him but you all thought it was better to have me trapped in the very house I ran away from and swore I would never set foot in again!"

"Sirius..." James started, touching his arm.

"Leave me alone!" Sirius shouted, pulling away his arm and Disapparating.

A long moment of awkward silence followed Sirius's sudden departure.

Snape broke it by snorting in derision. Trust Black to act like a drama queen as usual.

James glared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"I didn't say anything," Snape retorted immediately, knowing that Potter was going to blame it on him, "He started it."

"Snape."

Severus turned to see the other Black leaning on the kitchen door-frame, a bored expression on his face. "Black." he merely acknowledged his presence. He'd heard from Lily that he was back from the dead as well but this was the first time he saw the younger Black since he'd come back himself. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"Should I have to waste my breath on you, Snape?"

"How would I know what goes on in your tick skull?"

He'd never cared much about Regulus Black. He'd been in Slytherin and a year below him at school, so they'd never talked much.

"You're pathetic, Snape."

Harry was suddenly reminded of the night he'd met Sirius for the first time in the Shrieking Shack. He himself had told Snape exactly the same thing.

"Regulus, please..." Lupin started from the background.

Regulus ignored him. "Someone might want to go look for my brother if you want him to participate to this party."

"One hell of a party..." Ron commented sarcastically. His mother glared at him, a warning clear in his eyes.

James left the room.

"'Your brother', huh?" Snape taunted immediately, "I thought he was just a blood traitor to you."

Regulus stepped forward. "You are pathetic, Snape," he repeated, "You are a immature, bitter, miserable idiot."

"Regulus..." Lily started.

"Lily, I'm sorry to spoil your house-warming party, it's really not my intention," Regulus told her politely, "but I am certain that you will agree with me that Snape needs to back off my brother."

"Your brother tried to kill me!" Snape sneered.

"My brother tried to kill you when he was sixteen. It was twenty years ago. He was punished both by the school and his friends. But maybe you don't recall them shunning him off for at least two months after that."

Harry looked at Lupin. Neither him or Sirius had ever spoken much about that incident, so Harry had never known how Lupin had reacted at Sirius's joke.

"Sirius did a stupid, terrible thing," Regulus said, "No one denies that. However, you might want to consider that you were just as stupid to do as the one who bullied you told you. Had Sirius told you to drown yourself in the Black Lake would you have done that?"

"He consciously tried to feed me to a werewolf!"

"I just told you that no one is arguing with that! I know how stupid Sirius was when we were children! I am his brother! Sirius was stupid to the point of cruel sometimes, he admits that! Don't act so innocent! I know you hated them all just as much as they hated you! But you, Severus, after you left school you became a Death Eater and then a teacher at Hogwarts! You should have matured! Obviously you didn't if you're so petty as to take it on a man who's spent twelve years in Azkaban! Don't you think he's paid enough for his stupid joke?"

Snape would've answered but Regulus's behaviour shocked him much more than his words. Regulus never got involved in his brother's life, as far as Severus could remember.

No one spoke for a while after that. Not until Lily broke the silence.

"Severus, I agree with Regulus," she said reasonably, "I really want to reconnect with you but you have to be civil to my friends. I know what you did for me and I will be forever grateful but Sirius did just as much. He looked after my son at the best of his abilities just like you did. I know I cannot expect you two to be friends but you have to be civil."

Harry was amazed at how Snape softened when Lily spoke. He knew all about his feelings but to witness it first hand was another thing.

"I don't know if I can do that, Lily."

Harry caught Ron rolling his eyes at that and stifled a chuckle.

"You could consider it a tie between you and Sirius."

Snape turned to frown at Remus who looked as calm as he'd been when he'd taught Defence the Dark Arts during Harry's third year at Hogwarts.

"How would I do that?"

"You could remember that Sirius did try to have you fed to a werewolf but that you also tried to have him Kissed by the Dementors..." Remus explained evenly.

"Ah, that..."

"... and that you were much older than Sirius was when he played that horrible joke on you."

Snape paused, knowing everyone was waiting for his reply. He ignored them all but Lily. Lily's eyes were imploring and Harry later congratulated his mother for the power she held over Snape.

"I suppose I could do that."

As if he'd felt them coming, Snape turned exactly towards the spot where James Apparated with his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Once again, Black and Snape stared at each other for a long, terrible moment before Sirius talked.

"I would agree to refrain myself from calling you any kind of name or be rude to you in general, Snape, if you agree to extend me the same courtesy."

It was clear that Sirius did not mean it at all and was doing it only for the Potters' sakes but Harry was doubtful they could ask for more from either Sirius or Snape. In fact, it was a miracle that they'd arrived to that point.

"I suppose we could bury the hatchet if we consider that I tried to have you Kissed by the Dementors."

Harry was not surprised by Snape's answer. 

"That was close," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "That was really close!"

"Don't tell me..." Harry said tiredly.

With the Sirius-Snape matter now settled, the tension from their argument still wouldn't leave the kitchen, making everyone else not dare leave the room themselves. How would they know that Sirius and Snape wouldn't start hexing each other?

Still, Harry admired the power his parents had over their respective best friends. Lily clearly had Snape wrapped around her finger and it was obvious that, had she wanted to, she would have been able to manipulate him in doing whatever she wanted him to do. James, on the other hand, had been very quick and efficient in calming Sirius down and having him come back to the party. Harry never knew what James had told his best friend but he doubted their friendship was very different from his relationship with either Ron or Hermione.

Harry couldn't thank Merlin enough for having little Regulus Black barge into the kitchen, crying, and jump in his father's arms, "Daddy!"

Snape opened his mouth to comment but Lily glared at him and he closed it again.

Thankfully, Sirius didn't notice the exchange and left the room.

"What happened, Reggie?"

The room emptied as everyone followed Sirius outside. His parents went to help Andromeda while Harry followed Sirius and Regulus, as they comforted Reggie, who had apparently scraped his knee while playing in the garden.

Harry and Ron stared blankly when Regulus Black fell face first with no apparent reason.

"Well, what do you know?" Ron said, "We now understand where Tonks got her clumsiness!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! I know it took very long again but I finished the chapters I had already written and I have to think what's going to happen next! I apologise again for keeping you waiting. If you have any idea about this story, please feel free to PM me and give suggestions! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything recognisable in this fic. This is for the mere purpose of entertainment. **

**21st of June, 1998, Ivy Cottage.**

Fred and George Weasley grinned as they approached the Black brothers.

"Hey, Fred, George!" Sirius called, beaming at the twins.

Harry had told him that now they could recognise George because he'd lost an ear in a duel against Snape. Although Black had gone on and on about Snape being something that Harry didn't dare repeat in front of his mother, Sirius, as everyone else, was obviously relieved that he wouldn't mistaken Fred and George with one another.

"Good to see you, Sirius, old chap," the twins chorused in another uncanny imitation of Percy, "How delightful that you managed to be here!"

Regulus rose to his feet and rolled his eyes at his own clumsiness. His young namesake was giggling in his father's arms, "I'm glad I amuse you, Reggie..." he grumbled.

The child just giggled louder. Sirius grinned, "Fred, George, I don't think you've met my younger brother Regulus, have you?"

"We've heard rumours," said George, shaking Regulus's hand. Sirius had noticed that he seemed quieter than usual, especially next to his twin brother. Harry had explained that, despite the fact that Fred was back, George had yet to recover from the blow of losing his twin to the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I was still a little upset the other day, Fred, I didn't realise that you died as well!" Sirius told Fred, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, a wall crushed me to death, apparently!" Fred laughed, "I wasn't there when you died, Sirius, but I hear we both died laughing!"

"That we did, apparently!"

Harry and Ron stared at each other blankly. How could those two talk so calmly and, let's say, cheerfully about their deaths? They eyed Regulus, who obviously didn't care at all.

"That's really insensitive of the two of you!" shrieked Ginny suddenly, appearing behind Harry so fast that he jumped and instinctively felt guilty even though he'd done nothing wrong, "Talking about your deaths as if it was some kind of joke! You may not remember it but we all do and it was hell for us!"

Confused, Sirius and Fred exchanged a look then glanced at George, whose usually cheerful face was dark. Ron and Harry didn't dare having a say in the matter, not after the effort everyone had made to break the tension Snape and Sirius meeting each other had caused. No one wanted to start another fight – right?

There was a pause of awkward silence not different from the one they'd all just experienced when Sirius and Snape had met. A moment later, Ron faked a casual tone and asked George if he wanted something to drink. No one was tricked into believing Ron was _not_ trying to take his brother out of there but George just nodded and followed Ron back into the kitchen.

Ginny just glared at both Sirius and Fred with flames in her eyes and stormed away. Harry sighed and ran after her, trying to make her see reason. It would be very hard indeed.

Fred Weasley still had trouble believing he'd died. His death had been very sudden and he'd come back to life – what? Four weeks ago? – to find his family – his twin especially – completely devastated about it. That's not what he would've wanted at all, for his family to react so depressingly to his death! Fred and George had spent their lives trying to make people laugh. Of course, Fred couldn't expect them to be happy about his death. That would've made _him_ depressed. Still, to think that he'd come back to life right in the middle of the worst part of their mourning, when the wound was still fresh... Fred, who honestly remembered nothing about his death, couldn't help but joke about it even when he saw clearly that people took it badly. That's what he did and that was _his_ way of coping!

Thankfully, Fred wasn't alone in this confusing thing that was coming back to life.

Lupin and Tonks had died the same day he had and shared his confusion but the more time had passed between the time someone had died and had come back to life, the more they were confused, which, Fred mused, was only logical.

Sirius, for example, had died two years ago. He had to cope with the fact that he had died, that two years had passed and that people had moved on.

That, mused Fred, was probably what shocked them all the most. Obviously one would think that if he/she died the world would stop just as they would.

Fred could see that Regulus, James and Lily had great trouble in adjusting to a world that had moved on without them for almost twenty years. Regulus had found his brother a broken man after twelve years in Azkaban. James and Lily had found the son they'd left a toddler now almost a grown man who'd seen more than anyone else in his short life.

However, keeping busy with coming to grips with the time that had passed since their passing worked miracles for the Twelve Chosen. The only problem was that Fred, Lupin and Tonks didn't have that. He wouldn't count Snape, because the man had always been a mystery to Fred and now he was an even bigger mystery, what with Harry justifying the fact that the Potions master had murdered Professor Dumbledore in cold blood and the fact he was actually a very close friend of Harry's mother, while, at the same time, hating the guts of Harry's father.

What Fred knew, in this awful period of doubts, was that those alive who _hadn't_ died didn't get how confusing it was for those who _had_ died. Personally, Fred thought that he and the others were handling what had happened pretty well.

"We should probably apologise," said Sirius, "Although I do not agree with your sister. How are we supposed to be tactful about our own deaths?"

Fred nodded, "I don't know how to cope if not by joking. That's how I've coped my entire life! My first life, I mean. How odd it is that we came back to life?"

"Don't tell me," said Sirius darkly, "I died two years ago and now Remus and Tonks are married with a child, I have son and my brother – my _dead_ brother – is back for good!"

"Not to mention Lily and James," Fred added, knowing exactly what Sirius meant.

Now that he and Sirius had been left alone, Fred actually found himself thinking about the last time he'd seen Black.

It had been after the Christmas holidays before he and George left school. When Fred and his siblings, plus Harry, had come to Grimmauld Place following that snake attack on his father, he'd taken his anger at not being able to be at his father's side on Sirius, who had been quite reasonable in saying that it wouldn't be safe for them to barge into St. Mungo's when they were supposed to be in school. Sirius had been obviously hurt but had not replied.

He'd been so ashamed after that that he could barely stand staying in the same room as Sirius. Of course, Sirius had been so depressed at the time that after Christmas avoiding him wasn't hard, because the man would spend all his time locked up in his mother's room with Buckbeak.

Fred truly wanted to apologise but he kept postponing talking to Sirius until it was too late. When he found out that Sirius had died in that battle at the Ministry, he'd felt awful for not taking his chance sooner. George had reasoned with him that Sirius wasn't one to take it hard because of what a boy half his age had said and that Fred couldn't have known that Sirius would die only a few months later. Still, Fred had kept thinking about what had happened even if not telling anyone but his twin brother.

That's how Fred and George Weasley handled things. They just hid everything inside and put on a smile for the world to see.

This time was different. This time, Fred had not shared George's mourning so he couldn't help if he was a bit insensitive sometimes. No harm in that, really. George understood and had told him not to apologise every time something like this had happened – which, in the last few days, had happened a lot – yet Fred would apologise to his brother later because he felt it was right thing to do.

At the present time, Fred would apologise to someone else.

Sirius Black was still standing in front of him, his face gradually more confused as Fred kept standing there saying nothing.

It was sort of awkward with Sirius's brother standing there like a vulture and Sirius's son running around picking flowers. Yet, Fred could understand that Sirius wanted to spend all the time he had with the son he'd just met and that Regulus Black still didn't know many people in the group of his brother's friends.

"Now that I have the chance, Sirius," Fred started, uncharacteristically grave-looking, "I wanted to apologise."

Sirius tilted his head to the side and humoured his son when Reggie asked to be picked up, "Apologise, you say?" he asked, "What for?"

"Remember when my father was attacked by that giant snake?"

"Of course I do," Sirius said distractedly, while tickling Reggie enough to have the child giggle, "It might be two years for you but it's a few months for me!"

"I wanted to apologise for what I said the night we arrived, you know, when you told us we couldn't go to St. Mungo's."

Sirius grinned, "I do not recall."

"But you just said –"

"_Fred!_" Sirius interrupted firmly, "I do _not_ recall."

Fred's shoulders slumped yet a grin not much different from Sirius's own grin formed on his mischievous face.

"Now," Sirius said grinning, "Do you have any suggestions as to how to entertain Reggie, here? I am a bit rusty and Harry was younger when I played with him."

If you put Fred Weasley in the same context as entertaining, you can be sure you have the right answer.

Fred immediately searched in his pocket and produced a pen with which you could make real balloons of any form you could draw.

He handed it to Sirius, "I'll see you later, Sirius, I'm going to apologise to Ginny and George."

He found George sipping pumpkin juice with Ron. As always, a look was enough for the twins to understand each other. George knew Fred better than anyone in the world. There was no need for words between the two of them. They didn't exactly speak in each other's minds but they might as well had done just that so well they knew what the other thought.

In Ginny's case, Fred found Harry standing in the middle of the living room trying to make his girlfriend see reason. When Fred appeared on the door-frame, Harry glanced at him, looking somehow very much like his stag Patronus in the way he was wary and cautious as if he'd sensed a predator.

Fred nodded at him once and Harry, obviously relieved, told Ginny that he thought his mother was calling for him and if she, Ginny, could excuse him for a moment. Without waiting for an answer, Harry jogged out of the room, leaving Fred standing near the spot he'd just left.

"You truly are an idiot, Fred," Ginny stated, "How can you just joke about your death like this? I can't say anything to Sirius, it's not my place, but you..."

Fred sighed, "I'm sorry, Ginny, really sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't mean to upset anyone. You know me, I don't want to upset anyone _ever_! But you have to understand, little sister, it's not easy for me."

Ginny looked up, frankly surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ginny, that I didn't even see death coming. One moment I was laughing and the next I suddenly wake up to find you all mourning my death but now overjoyed to see me alive!"

"I still don't get it."

Fred sighed again. He was at a loss as to how to explain to his sister how confusing it was for him to be back.

"Take James and Lily, for example," he said, "They died suddenly and woke up to find out that they've been dead for almost twenty years. Their son they remembered a baby is now almost a grown man and they have to cope with that. I don't have that. I was dead for a few weeks. I could have just been in a coma for all I know. They can keep themselves busy by thinking of what they've lost and what an opportunity to live again they have. It's painful, no one denies that, but I don't have that. Remus, Tonks, Colin – even Snape! – we don't have that! And I'd rather be like Sirius and have to create a relationship with my dead brother that never existed than be like me and have to keep comforting you all about me being alive!"

Ginny was staring at him, astonished. She'd never seen her older brother look so grave and upset. That was the thing with Fred and George. They were never upset!

Clearly the recent events had had consequences on the Twelve Chosen that Ginny had not considered. They were all shocked by the fact that they'd come back to life but everyone was so happy to have them back that no one had noticed how confusing that must have been for the Twelve Chosen.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I didn't consider that."

Fred hugged her, "No harm done," he said, "But next time you'll have to pay full price on products from the shop."

Ginny grinned.

The family moment was interrupted when a familiar figure appeared on the door-frame.

Cedric Diggory smiled at them. He'd arrived early with his parents and had been put to work when Lily had surrendered to his insistence that he had to help.

"Your mother told me to call you," he said kindly, "A Colin Creevey has arrived with his family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! I apologise again for keeping you waiting. This chapter is very short but it ties up less important loose ends. If you have any idea about this story, please feel free to PM me and give suggestions! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or anything recognisable in this fic. This is for the mere purpose of entertainment. **

**21st of June, 1998, Ivy Cottage.**

Harry jogged towards the hall to greet the Creevey family.

He had very contrasting feelings about seeing Colin again.

Most of him wanted to see him and thank him for the faith the younger boy had always had in him even though Harry had never given him the time of the day.

However, he felt extremely responsible for Colin's death. He had to face it, it was just a lucky chance that the Twelve Chosen were back. Harry had no idea of who had made the decision for them to be back but it had gone smoothly for him. His parents, his godfather and all that he loved! It was as if someone wanted to give him a present! Sure there were some people he hadn't even met, like Sirius's brother Regulus, but most of them were his loved once.

Ginny had been honest with him about Colin. They were very close friends and she knew the family as well, so she knew how Dennis Creevey had felt betrayed that after his brother's death Harry, who hadn't had the time to pay his respects until the funeral. Harry had indeed visited the Creeveys at their home but hadn't wanted to impose when Dennis had refused to come downstairs and see him. Mr and Mrs Creevey had been very kind to Harry, telling him that Colin had absolutely idolised him and that they didn't think him responsible for Colin's death. Dennis, however, was only thirteen and had been sent home when the Battle of Hogwarts had started. He'd waited and waited for Colin to come back, only to find Professor McGonagall in his living room the morning after the Battle to tell him and his family that his older brother had died a hero.

As he'd been blaming himself for every death in the wizarding world ever since Cedric's death, Harry couldn't really blame Dennis for thinking him responsible. In fact, Dennis' feelings mirrored his own. He too blamed himself because Colin, who was underage, had sneaked into the castle to join the fight. However brave that had been of him, he shouldn't have been there in the first place. Harry knew Colin had done it to support him and that he'd died supporting him had been eating him inside until McGonagall had told him that Colin was one of the Twelve Chosen.

Harry joined his parents in the hall, where Lily was accepting an apple pie Mrs Creevey, as Muggle as her husband, had made for the occasion.

Colin beamed at him immediately, "Harry! How have you been?"

Harry had seen Colin at Hogwarts, right when he'd found out Fred was back too. He'd been still dirty and sweaty from the battle that had claimed his life. Before that, Colin had always been the small mousey-haired boy who used to follow him with a camera to Harry.

However, when Dennis Creevey glared at him, Harry noticed just how different Colin was from the annoying younger boy he knew. It was with the utmost kindness that Colin took his brother's hand and whispered some words in his ears before Dennis relaxed and agreed to accept Harry's apologies for Colin's death.

"I don't want you to be angry with Harry," Colin told his brother, right in front of him, "I was lucky to come back so there is no reason to be upset anymore. I sneaked into the school to fight, as I told you, Dennis. Harry didn't even know that I was fighting."

"What you did was very brave, Colin," said Harry softly, shaking his hand, "Thank you for your unconditioned faith in me, I am not sure I deserve it."

"You do," said Colin, "You did exactly what we all hoped you would do. You defeated Voldemort, not once but numerous times and you finally vanquished, freeing the world from him."

Mr and Mrs Creevey were very nice people but obviously not used to wizarding houses. The people in the paintings James had retrieved from Godric's Hollow were all shouting together to be introduced and that was upsetting Mrs Creevey. Lily noticed this and welcomed them in their home, asking them to follow James in the garden and assuring Mrs Creevey that she didn't need any help.

Harry glared at the portraits.

His Potter ancestors got the hint and marched back in their frames. His grandparents went back into the frame they shared just above the fireplace, Harry went to check that everyone was back in his/her place. He'd been surprised to find out that he and Sirius were actually related through James's mother Dorea, who'd been Sirius's mother's aunt and a Black.

He'd have to ask Regulus to tell him something about the Black family. James clearly didn't care for his pureblood lineage at all and Harry didn't want to trouble his godfather either as Sirius would throw a fit if someone merely brought up the subject. On his part, despite being nicer than Harry had thought, Regulus obviously still cared about his pureblood lineage and would probably appreciate if someone let him talk about it. Harry had been cornered by Amos Diggory, who – probably forced by his son Cedric – had apologised for being mean to Harry at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry told Mr Diggory that he really did not care about that, it had been forgotten quite soon, and asked about Mr Diggory's job in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Mr Diggory told Harry there were new projects waiting to be initiated to integrate werewolves, goblins and even house elves. He was working on a campaign to make people more aware of the way house elves were treated, Hermione's idea, of course, and he was looking for funds. Harry had to remember to ask Sirius and Regulus if they wanted to invest in this campaign. He'd already asked his parents and they had agreed instantly.

Putting his new-found relatives out of his mind, Harry started thinking about ways to make the Creeveys more comfortable. Up until now, only pureblood and half-blood wizards were in the house and Fred and George trying to lighten the mood by playing with their Patronuses was not helping at all. Lily was the only Muggleborn witch but she was very busy with the last preparations for the party. Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius had offered to entertain the Creeveys until everything was ready but they were much too odd for wizards, let alone two Muggles at their first interaction with the wizarding world!

He heard people shouting and rushed into the garden to find out that Mad-Eye Moody, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had only just Apparated.

The reunion with Mad-Eye was less moving than the others because the old Auror seized his chance to reprimand them all about security and safety. He hit Sirius on the knees with his wooden leg for wasting his time during a duel and did the same with Fred. Of course, there was little he could say to Harry, as Tonks pointed out, because whatever mistakes the boy could have done he'd done it and killed Voldemort anyway, so who cared _how_ he did it!

Both Hagrid and Moody's appearance had scared the hell out of the Creeveys who were still coping with actually meeting the celebrated werewolf Professor Lupin and his hair-colour-changing wife Nymphadora. Moreover, Moody attacking Snape first and then shout at Regulus didn't help either. Thank Merlin Professor McGonagall took the two Muggles aside and started talking to them about Colin and Dennis in school. _That_ helped.

Harry never thanked Merlin as much as he did when Hermione rang the doorbell.

Ron had come by a few days earlier to rant to Harry how they'd finally found Hermione's parents in Australia and how he'd left his girlfriend to lift off the Memory Charm. Hermione had wrote to him to tell him all about her reunion with her parents. Both her mother and father had been angry at her for what she had done because no matter how painful it could have been the idea of not even remembering their daughter's existence was awful. However, after long hours of tales about what had happened in the past year, Mr and Mrs Granger had understood Hermione's decision and had said that they were very proud of her for being brave enough to do actually do so.

He and Hermione had decided that for Ron to meet Hermione's parents as her boyfriend a relaxed environment like a party would be the best thing.

Indeed, there Hermione was, beaming, happier than Harry had ever seen her, with her mother and father at her side.

Harry was very happy for her, because he'd seen first hand how Hermione had suffered. It hadn't obviously been easy for her to put a Memory Charm on her parents.

The Grangers had already dealt with Mr Weasley's Muggle obsession and the wizarding world during their trip to Diagon Alley before Harry's second year, so they were more at ease than the Creeveys and introduced themselves to the people they'd heard about from Hermione at once. They'd seen Sirius on the news when he'd escaped from Azkaban of course and they knew all about Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. They wanted to know everything there was to know about the school. They'd heard all about Professor Lupin being a werewolf and his wife a Metamorphmagus from their daughter. They found both Teddy and Reggie adorable. They introduced themselves to the Creeveys, who were very pleased to find other people like them and now felt more at ease even with Fred and George still practising their Patronuses.

When Hermione took her parents and Ron, who was as red as his hair, aside, Harry decided to act as a mediator between Sirius and Regulus who were on another Quidditch debate. He wasn't one to gossip so he claimed the right to spy on his best friends' big moment, especially after all the years he'd suffered because of Ron and Hermione's stupid arguments.

Harry watched as Hermione introduced Ron as her boyfriend and the Grangers congratulated them. He smiled when Ron, still as red as ever, shook Mr Granger's hand and nodded in response to Hermione's father warning that if he ever mistreated his daughter he would respond to him, no pressure. Meanwhile, Hermione was hugging her mother, who was saying that she'd known all along that Hermione would end up with Ron.

Finally his mother announced something he'd hoped for the last exhausting half hour. She came out of the kitchen, numerous trays floating next to her, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley.

"Alright, everyone! Some people still haven't arrived but we're enough to declare this party started!"


End file.
